Blog użytkownika:MaddyM/Tak musiało być...
Hej to moje pierwsze opowiadanie i liczę na szczere komentarze :) Krótkie info: *Będzie Hiccstridthumb|308px *Jeźdźcy maja po 18 lat *Wyglądają ja w HTTYD 2 *Astrid nie mieszka na Berk ( jeszcze ) *Astrid nie ma rodziców, ma brata o imieniu Albert *Jest Valka i Stoick *Astrid ma Wichurę *Na Berk tresują smoki *Najczęściej będę pisała z perspektywy Astrid *Miłego czytanka :) 1. Zostać tu? Perspektywa Astrid Albert: Musisz go poślubić! Jak zjednoczymy wyspy to będziemy w stanie opanować każdą wyspę jaką sobie zażyczysz! Astrid: NIE! Nie będę wychodziła za mąż za jakiegoś pacana tylko dlatego, że zamarzyło ci się opanowania świata! A poza tym jestem za młoda na ślub! Masz własna wyspę i chcesz jeszcze więcej?! Tyle ludzi na tym ucierpi! Albert: A co mnie obchodzą ludzie! Masz go poślubić! I koniec kropka! Wybiegłam z twierdzy i wsiadłam na moja kochaną przyjaciółkę- Wichurkę. Tylko ona mnie rozumie... Astrid: Dalej Wichura! Jak najdalej od tego miejsca... Postanowiłam! Po prostu ucieknę! Zatrzymam się na jakiejś wyspie, a potem... Sama nie wiem... Parę godzin później... Leciałam i leciałam...Zbliżał się wieczór. Nagle zobaczyłam jakąś wyspę. Astrid: Ląduj Wichurka! Wylądowałam w porcie. Podszedł do mnie jakiś mężczyzna z Wiadrem na głowie. Wiadro: Co tu robisz? I kim jesteś? Astrid: Spokojnie. Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson, przybywam w pokoju. Po prostu chcę tu przenocować, o nic więcej nie proszę. Wiadro: Dobrze. Tak w ogóle to Wiadro jestem. Astrid: Miło mi. Uśmiechnęłam się. Zdaję się, że trafiłam na przyzwoitą wyspę... Wiadro: Zaprowadzimy cię do twierdzy, do wodza. Dobrze? Astrid: Tak. A Wichura może ze mną iść? Wiadro: Jasne. Smoki są u nas mile widziane! Mają tu smoki! Nie no, na serio mam fart... Wiadro zaczął mnie prowadzić w stronę tej ich twierdzy. Astrid: No Wichura może znajdziesz sobie towarzyszy do zabawy. Wiadro: Tak, tak. Mamy tu Smoczą Akademię. Czkawka-Syn Wodza, zajmuję się tym wszystkim, musisz go poznać. Syn Wodza? Już go widzę - arogancki mięśniak, który leci na pierwszą lepszą dziewczynę... Chociaż imię Czkawka do tego nie pasuje... Pożyjemy, zobaczymy! Wiadro: Jesteśmy! Weszliśmy do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Siedział tam potężny mężczyzna z rudą brodą. To na pewno wódz. Stoick: Och, witaj Wiadro! Co cię tu sprowadza? Wiadro: Ja właśnie przyprowadziłem gościa. Astrid: Dzień dobry. Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Ja chciałam zatrzymać się tu tylko na jedną noc. Stoick: Tak, tak oczywiście. Możesz u nas zostać ile tylko chcesz! Tylko nie mamy żadnych domków gościnnych, więc może będziesz spała u nas. Mój syn użyczy ci swojego pokoju. Co? Astrid: Tak. A gdzie mogę zostawić mojego smoka? Stoick: Mój syn się nim zajmie. Nagle przez drzwi wleciała Nocna Furia, a na jej Jeździec w masce. Stoick: O wilku mowa... Czkawka: Hej tato! Widzę , że humor jak zawsze świetny.. Stoick: Mam do ciebie sprawę. Zajmiesz się smokiem tej pani. Perspektywa Czkawki Obok smoka stała piękna dziewczyna. Szczupła blondynka o pięknych niebieskich oczach, niczym ocean...Wooow...Rozmarzyłem się. Ojciec coś tam do mnie gadał, ale jak tu słuchać jak stoi tu taka piękna dziewczyna... Stoick: Czkawka! Do jasnej ciasnej! Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Ocknąłem się. Czkawka: Co? Stoick: Ugh...Zabierz tego Śmiertnika... A jak ma na imię twój smok? Zwrócił się do dziewczyny. Astrid: Wichura I głos ma taki spokojny i przyjemny i w ogóle... Stoick: No to zabierz Wichurę do Smoczej Akademii. Znajdzie się tam miejsce? Czkawka: Tak, jasne Stoick: I jeszcze jedno! Zdejmij ten swój kask. Czkawka: To nie jest kask! To hełm! Stoick: Tak, tak... Perspektywa Astrid ''' Chłopak zdjął swój hełm. Jaaaakieee Ciachoooo! Burza brązowych włosów i zielone oczy, w których można by zatonąć. Ochhhhhhhhh....Nie! Astrid! Ogar! Ty tu tylko masz przenocować! Słyszysz! Czkawka: Fajnego masz smoka. A głos ma taki męski... Astrid: Dzięki :) Uśmiechnął się do mnie! Ma piękny uśmiech! O matko... Chyba naprawdę mi odbija... Czkawka: To ja zaprowadzę ją do SA. Stoick: Ach! Bym zapomniał! Czkawka, użyczysz swojego pokoju, tak? Czkawka: Jasne. Astrid: Wichurka, idź. I poszła razem z Czkawką do tej SA. A ja ruszyłam za wodzem do jego domu.Weszliśmy. No bardzo tu przytulnie. W kuchni stała jakaś kobieta. Wydawała się miła. Stoick: Valka, to jest Astrid przenocuje u nas jedną noc. Valka: Valka, miło mi cię poznać Astrid: Astrid, mi również miło panią poznać. Stoick: Chodź zaprowadzę cię do pokoju. Weszliśmy na górę i Stoick pokazał mi drzwi (tymczasowo) mojego pokoju. Stoick: Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała to wołaj. Astrid: Oczywiście. Weszłam do pokoju. No tu też jest miło. Na ścianach porozwieszane różne szkice. Szczerze to w tym momencie tylko bym się walnęła na łóżko i poszła spać. Jak pomyślałam tak zrobiłam. Zostać tu? cz.2 Czuję promyki słońca na mojej twarzy. Powoli otwieram oczy...A tu nagle przede mną pojawia się czarna mordka z zielonymi patrzadełkami. Astrid: Co tam mordko? Ale on jest słodki. On chyba jest ostatni z jego gatunku albo po prostu Nocna Furia to bardzo, bardzo, bardzo rzadki okaz...Nie wiadomo...Może poznam go z Wichurką, będzie miała przyjaciela do zabaw. Siedziałam tak zamyślona na łóżku wpatrując się w gada. Astrid: No trzeba wstawać. Wstałam. Ale nie na długo, bo mordka rzuciła się na mnie i już leżałam jak długa na ziemi... I jeszcze żeby nie było nudno to zaczął mnie lizać. Byłam cała mokra i obśliniona... Astrid: Mały, złaź. Zszedł ze mnie i uśmiechnął po smoczemu. Astrid: Tak, tobie to do śmiechu, a co ja mam powiedzieć? Ten tylko zaśmiał się po swojemu. Astrid: Ha, ha bardzo śmieszne... Wyszłam z pokoju. Na schodach zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Zauważył, że jestem cała mokra. Czkawka: Widzę, że poznałaś Szczerbatka. Astrid: Tak...Powiesz mi gdzie jest łazienka? Czkawka: Tak, te drzwi po prawo. Astrid: Dzięki... Weszłam do łazienki. Ogarnęłam się i zeszłam na dół. Valka krzątała się po kuchni, a Czkawka i Stoick siedzieli już przy stole.Usiadłam obok Czkawki. Valka podała nam śniadanie i usiadła razem z nami. Stoick: Czyli dziś wylatujesz? Astrid: Tak. Stoick: A gdzie lecisz? Astrid: W sumie to nie wiem gdzie... Valka: Jak to nie wiesz? Astrid: Bo ja...Ja uciekłam...Uciekłam ze swojej wyspy, od brata. Chciał mnie zmusić do ślubu z wodzem sąsiedniej wyspy. Gdy dojdzie do ślubu wyspy się połączą i mój brat będzie nie zwyciężony... Valka: Ślub? Ile ty masz lat, dziecko? Astrid: 18 Valka: W tak młodym wieku? Astrid: Dlatego uciekłam... Val: A rodzice? Astrid: Oni...Nie żyją... Zbierało mi się na płacz. Tak za nimi tęsknie...A teraz nie mam nikogo... Val: nie powinnam o to pytać, przepraszam... As: Nie, nic się nie stało to nie pani wina - mówiłam ocierając łzy - To nie pani wina... Val:Przecież możesz zostać z nami! AS: no nie wiem...A jeśli mnie znajdzie? Rozpęta tu wojnę! Nie chce nikogo narażać... Czkawka: Spokojnie śledził cię? As: Raczej nie... Val: No więc? Czkawka: Nic się nie stanie...Będziesz mogła chodzić na zajęcia w SA. Są tu ludzie w naszym wieku. Czkawka: Zostań! Proszę! As: Sama nie wiem.... Czkawka: Proszę.. W sumie tu mi będzie lepiej...I mi dobrze i Wichurce...Zostaję! Astrid: No dobrze zostaję! 2.Smocza Akademia Wszyscy bardzo się ucieszyli z mojej decyzji. Ja też czułam się świetnie. Zaczęliśmy jeść śniadanie, naprawdę niebo w gębie!Jedliśmy tak w ciszy dopóki Czkawka się odezwał. Czkawka: Chcesz, to możesz wybrać się już dziś na zajęcia. Przedstawię cię innym. Astrid: Jasne. I tak muszę iść do Wichury. Ja i Czkawka skończyliśmy właśnie jeść. Normalnie tak się napchałam... Czkawka: Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Chcesz możemy iść na górę. Astrid: Tak, pewnie. Puścił mnie przodem. Jaki z niego dżentelmen. Przystojny i do tego uprzejmy. No zaimponował mi. Inni chłopcy z jakimi kolwiek się spotkałam gadali wyłącznie o sobie... Weszliśmy do pokoju i usiedliśmy na podłodze. Czkawka: Tak w ogóle to Czkawka jestem, chociaż pewnie się już zorientowałaś. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego przyjaźnie. Naprawdę wydaję się fajny. Astrid: Astrid. Czkawka: A jak wytresowałaś Wichurę? Na twojej wyspie tresują smoki? Astrid: Wichurkę znalazłam w lesie, była ranna. Dostrzegłam w niej coś...Coś takiego...Sama nie wiem jak to opisać. Po prostu wiedziałam, że nie chce mnie skrzywdzić. Była taka bezbronna... Czkawka: Miałem tak samo ze Szczerbatkiem. To taka... Czkawka i Astrid: Więź Zarumieniłam się i zdaję mi się, że on też.Powiedzieliśmy to jednocześnie...Tak jakbyśmy czytaliśmy sobie w myślach. Dziwne...Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułam. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Jego oczy są takie tajemnicze...Hipnotyzujące...Czuje, czuje takie coś...Nie...Czy ja...Czy ja się... ZAKOCHAŁAM??!! Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Astrid: Emm.... Ja... Muszę iść do łazienki. Poleciałam do łazienki i się zamknęłam. Moja głowa prawie eksplodowała! Tyle myśli krążyło mi po głowie... Dlaczego tak się stało? Czy ja na pewno się zakochałam? Nigdy nie czułam takiego czegoś, więc skąd mogę wiedzieć?Przecież nie jestem specjalistką od miłości.... Ok...Spokojnie....Normalnie gorąco mi się zrobiło...O co jeśli on nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć? Chwila! Jakie uczucia?! Astrid! Ech... O co tu chodzi?! Nie, no czym ja się przejmuję.... Wszystko jest Ok.... Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi łazienki. Czkawka: Astrid, za chwilę zaczynają się zajęcia. Astrid: Ok. Zaraz wyjdę. Czkawka: Będę czekać na dole. Astrid: Dobrze. Obmyłam sobie twarz zimną wodą i zeszłam na dół. Astrid: Możemy iść. Czkawka: Ok. Wyszliśmy z domu. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę SA. Czkawka: Wiesz...Mamy tu dość nietypowych rówieśników, więc wiesz.... Astrid: Raczej nie będzie aż tak źle....Przynajmniej tak myślę. Weszliśmy do SA. Moje pierwsze wrażenie to: Ale Demolka! Dwie podobne do siebie osoby siedziały na dwugłowym smoku. Robiły taką demolę, że nie wiem jak ta arena jeszcze stoi. Po chwili do nich dołączył dziwny, niski i brzydki chłopak. Jakiś puszysty gościu krzyczał na nich. No nieźle... Czkawka: OGARNIJCIE SIĘ! PRZYPROWADZIŁEM GOŚCIA! Naprawdę nawet krzyki Czkawki nie pomogły. Czkawka: MORDKO! Wtem przybiegł do niego Szczerbatek i zaryczał tak głośno, że chyba cały Arhipelag to słyszał.Wszyscy ucichli. Czkawka: No, nareszcie. Ludzie przyprowadziłem gościa. Astrid: Hej jestem Astrid. Wszyscy: Cześć! Czkawka: To są bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. A to ich smok Wym i Jot. Szpadka: Hejoo Mieczyk: Ej! Ja miałem powiedzieć pierwszy! Szpadka: Weź się zamknij! Mieczyk: A właśnie się nie zamknę! Szpadka: A ja myślę, że jednak Tak! Mieczyk: NIE! Szpadka: TAK! Mieczyk: NIE! Szpadka: TAK! Astrid: Oni tak zawsze? Czkawka: No mówiłem, że mamy dość specyficznych ludzi... Czkawka: Ok. To wy dalej prowadźcie te jakże interesującą kłótnie. A ja przedstawię ci resztę. Wskazał na tego "puszystego". Czkawka: To jest Śledzik,. Śledzik: Siemka! Astrid: Hej Czkawka: Wie wszystko o smokach. A jego smoczycą jest Gronkiel o imieniu Sztukamięs. Sączysmark:Siema bejbe. Ja jestem Sączysmark. A to mój smok Hakokieł. I zaczął prężyć muskuły, matko co za idiota. Astrid: Cześć... Powiedziałam z obrzydzeniem. Sączysmark: Rybciu, a może oprowdzić cię po wyspie? Astrid: Posłuchaj....Nie jestem żadną Rybcią. Jeśli jeszcze raz tak do mnie powiesz to spiorę cię tak, że cię własna mamusia nie pozna! Czkawka: Ok... To zaczynamy? Śledzik: Właśnie zacznijmy! Zajęcie przebiegły spokojnie. Była taktyka.Co jakiś czas spoglądałam na Czkawkę, a on na mnie.A może...Może ja się tylko zauroczyłam. Nigdy nie rozmawiałam z nikim na temat miłości.Zajęcia się skończyły. Już miałam iść, ale zatrzymała mnie Szpadka. Szpadka: To jesteście parą, tak? Astrid: Ale, że kto? Szpadka: No ty i Czkawka. Astrid: Że co?! Szpadka:No, a nie? Astrid: Nie! No co ty...Ja i on?... Szpadka:Aha...Ale pasujecie do siebie.Myślałam, że przyjechałaś do niego, no i wiesz.... Astrid: Nie.Ja tylko chciałam tu przenocować, że w sensie na Berk no i tak wyszło, że zostaję... Szpadka: To świetnie! Nareszcie nie będę sama w gronie chłopaków! Astrid: No widzisz. Posłałam jej szczery uśmiech. Na Berk prawie ciągle się uśmiecham. Szpadka:Ok, ja muszę lecieć do brata, bo ta niemota nie da sobie beze mnie rady. Pa! Astrid:Pa! Ja i on?! Naprawdę aż tak to widać....Ech...Dobra muszę się zająć Wichurką. Tylko...Gdzie ona jest? Nie ma jej tu! Uciekła? Zabrali ją?! Nie! Wybiegłam z areny jak najszybciej. Tyle, że na moje szczęście, zderzyłam się z kimś. No, ale przynajmniej to ja leże na nim, więc miałam miękkie lądowanie ;). Otwieram oczy i... No super! Czkawka! Jeszcze lepiej.... Astrid: Sorki...Bo ten...Wichurka!...Ona.. Czkawka:Spokojnie Wichurka bawi się za Szczerbatkiem. Astrid: Uff....A już się bałam... Wstałam i uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. W końcu...Po prostu tak wyszło, że sie na niego przewróciłam...Czkawka nie wstał tylko zaczął przekręcać cos w metolowej nodze...Chwila! On ma metalową nogę! A ja tego do tej pory tego nie zauważyłam! Patrzyłam się na niego zszokowana.Po chwili wstał. Czkawka: Wiesz ja teraz idę polatać ze Szczerbem.... Astrid: Ja będę w twoim pokoju. Jak by coś Czkawka:Ok I odleciał...Achhhh.....Patrzyłam z rozmarzeniem w kierunku jego odlotu. Astrid: Achhh.... Po chwili podeszła do mnie Wichurka. Szturchnęła mnie pyskiem i popatrzyła na mnie znacząco. Astrid: A ty co? Na co się patrzysz? Wichurka: Wraauuee( A na nic... Ale zdaję się, że ktoś tu się zakochał) Astrid: A jak było w Akademii? Wichura: Wrue (Ok) Astrid: Aha Nie rozumiem smoczego ale raczej jej się podobało... Astrid: No dobra trzeba się zbierać do domu. Astrid: Pa kochana! Ruszyłam w kierunku domu wodza. Weszłam do środka. Nikogo nie było. Udałam się na górę do pokoju Czkawki. Jak na chłopaka to nieźle się urządził...Mnóstwo szkiców. I to bardzo ładnych. Zaczęłam je oglądać z uwagą. Są bardzo realistyczne. Po jakimś czasie przyleciał Czkawka.Siedzieliśmy oparci o łóżko. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. On opowiedział mi o nodze, o Czerwonej Śmierci...A ja o moim życiu. O tym idiocie z którym miałam brać ślub itd... Astrid:Oglądałam twoje szkice. Są bardzo ładne. Czkawka: Dzięki. Jak chcesz możemy nawet teraz poszkicować. Astrid: No...Ok. On szkiocował Czerwoną Śmierć. Ja inne różne rzeczy...Siedzieliśmy tak do 22.00. Byłam tak zmęczona, że usnęłam w trakcie rysowania... '''Perspektywa Czkawki Rysowaliśmy. Nagle poczułem ciężar na ramieniu. Okazało się, że to głowa Astrid. Chyba zasnęła...I co mam teraz zrobić? Może ją położyć na łóżku? A jak się obudzi? Trochę się dziwnie czuje...Nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji.A może...I usnąłem. 3.Poranek Perspektywa Valki Wczoraj Astrid z Czkawką chyba do północy razem siedzieli... Coś tu się kroi. Ja to czuję.Nie budząc Stoicka wyszłam z naszego pokoju i skierowałam się ku schodom. Weszłam na górę i delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi.Zobaczyłam tam Czkawkę i Astrid opartych o łóżko. Głowa Astrid znajdowała się na ramieniu Czkawki, a głowa Czkawki była oparta o głowę Astrid. Ooowwww....Tak słodko razem wyglądają. Wiedziałam, ż coś się kroi. Nagle poczułam czująś dłoń na mojej talii. Stoick: Wyglądają jak my w młodości - powiedział szeptem Valka: Sugerujesz że jesteśmy starzy? - powiedziałam również szeptem Zaczęliśmy cicho się śmiać. Przymknęłam drzwi i zeszliśmy razem ze Stoickiem na dół. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się. Astrid nadal śpi. Jest taka delikatna i bezbronna gdy śpi. Zupełnie inna dziewczyna...Zaczęła się przebudzać. Perspektywa Astrid Astrid: Aaaaaachhhh - ziewnęłam Czkawka: I jak się spało? Astrid: A dobrze. Czkawka: Ja idę się ogarnąć. Czy ty chcesz pierwsza? Astrid: Nie, ty idż pierwszy. Czkawka: Oki I wyszedł. Jakoś tej nocy bardzo dobrze mi się spało. Dobra, nie ważne. Minęło kilka minut i Czkawka był już ogarnięty. Moja kolej. Poszłam do łazienki uczesałam się, (jak by co to ona się już rozpakowała i ma swoje rzeczy w łazience itp.) przemyłam sobie buzie i zeszłam na dół. Śniadanie było gotowe. Gdy usiadłam Valka się odezwała. Valka: I jak się spało? Astrid: Mi bardzo dobrze. Pierwszy raz się tak wyspałam. Czkawka: Ja też. Valka i Stoick wymienili tylko spojrzenia i zaczęli chichotać. Czkawka: Coś się stało? Nie rozumiał tego tak jak ja. Valka: Nie. Skądże... Stoick: Jedzmy. Jedliśmy w ciszy. Gdy już skończyliśmy nasz posiłek tata Czkawki się odezwał. Stoick: Czkawka? Możemy porozmawiać? Czkawka: Tak, jasne. Stoick spojrzał na mnie znacząco. Astrid: To ja... Ja pójdę polatać z Wichurką. 4. Przykra prawda... Wyszłam z domu Czkawki. To było chyba coś poważnego, więc nie chciałam im przeszkadzać. W sumie to spojrzenie Stoicka mówiło samo za siebie. Od razu zobaczyłam moją dziewczynkę bawiącą się ze Szczerbolem.Zawołałam ją. Nic. Zawołałam ją drugi raz. Nic. W końcu nadszedł czas na trzeci. Oj się wydarłam. Chyba całe Berk mnie słyszało... Ale przynajmniej Wichura już jest. Poleciałam z nią w przestworza. Latałyśmy za 4 godziny... No wyszalała się dziewczyna. Wylądowałyśmy na polanie otoczonej skałami. Astrid: No dzieczyno, ty sobie tu odpocznij, a ja pójdę się przejść. Ona tylko pokiwała głową i od razu zasnęła. Ruszyłam przed siebie. Nagle zobaczyłam dwa rządki małych kamiennych tabliczek. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo, ale szłam dalej przed siebie. Co chwila rozglądałam się to na prawo to na lewo. Były tam różne nazwiska, lata w których te osoby zginęły ( ona już się skapnęła, że to cmentarz). Brawo! Rozalia27 zgadła :D Perspektywa Narratora Szła dalej przed siebie. Nagle jej uwagę przykuł nagrobek z napisem "Finn Hofferson". Gdy tylko przeczytała jego imię do jej oczy zaczęły napływać łzy.Uklęknęła przed grobem.Pamiętała go z dzieciństwa. Pamiętała jak jej mama opowiadała jej o nieustraszonym wujku. Jak to się stało? Kiedy on zginął? Dlaczego? Jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała. Nawet go nie znała... Smutek przeszył jej całe ciało. Była tym bardzo wstrząśnięta. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nagle poczuła rękę na jej ramieniu. Perspektywa Astrid Odwróciłam się momentalnie. Ujrzałam przed sobą zmartwioną twarz Czkawki. Astrid: Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście?' Czkawka: Nie byliśmy pewni czy to twój wuj. To równie dobrze mogła być zbieżność nazwisk. Astrd: No tak..... Czkawka: Naprawdę mi przykro... Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale przytuliłam się do Czkawki. I jeszcze dziwniejsze, żę on jeszcze bardziej przycisnął mnie do siebie. Może było mi tak smutno, że musiałam się do kogoś przytulić.... Astrid: Ale jak to się stało? Powiedziałam po czym odsunęłam się od Czkawki. Czkawka: Napadli na Berk. Cała flota z dobrze wyposażonymi wojownikami... Twój wujek oddał życie broniąc Berk. Astrid: Ale kto to był? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Pamiętam tylko, że na ich flagach był Szeptozgon. Astrid: Co? Szeptozgon.... Jak on mógł?! Zabić własną rodzinę! Nienawidzę go! Zaczęłam walić pięściami w ziemię. Czkawka: Spokojnie... O co chodzi? Astrid: Mój brat... To on na was napadł.... Zabił wujka... Zabił go! I znów się poryczałam... Czkawka: Ciii.... Chodź tu... Wtuliłam się w niego, a on lekko mnie kołysał. Astrid: A jak mnie znalazłeś? Czkawka: Wiesz.... Szczerbol ma doskonały węch i wyczuł Wichurkę. Astrid: Aha Czkawka: A może...Może chciałabyś zapalić świeczkę? - powiedział, wypuszczając mnie z uścisku Astrid: Tak. Przynajmniej to mogę dla niego zrobić. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę naszych smoczków. Te posłusznie na nas czekały. Polecieliśmy szybko do Pyskacza po świeczki i zapałki. W mgnieniu oka byliśmy z powrotem. Czkawka: Daj zapalę. Posłusznie oddałam mu świeczki. Zapalił je i ustawiliśmy je ładnie prze grobie. Astrid: Ech...Dlaczego mnie to spotyka? Moi rodzice nie żyją... Mój wujek też nie żyje... A mój brat jest chory psychicznie.... Jestem sama... Czkawka: Hej... Przecież masz nas. Wiem że jesteś tu krótko i nie znasz wszystkich dobrze, ale dasz radę. Musisz iść do przodu. A my ci w tym pomożemy. Wszyscy. Razem. Astrid: Serio? Czkawka: Serio :) Czkawka: Nawet mam pomysł. Zrobimy sobie biwak. Wszyscy poznamy się lepiej. Astrid: Ok... Czkawka: No to wsiadaj powiemy wszystkim i... I na przykład.. Pójdziemy wszyscy na plaże! Astrid: Na plaże? Czkawka: Tak. No chodź. Po czym pociągnął mnie w stronę Wichury. Na plaże? Ale... Ech... Dobra. Wsiadamy i lecimy. 5. Przygody na plaży :) Po krótkiej chwili znaleźliśmy się w wiosce. Czkawka poszedł powiedzieć reszcie, o biwaku i wyjściu na plaże. Ja siedziałam sobie na trawie z Wichurką. Nagle poczułam chropowaty pyszczek mojego smoczka na swoim ramieniu Astrid: Co chcesz mała? Wichura: Whrrueue Astrid: Pośpiewać ci? Ona na moje słowa energicznie pokiwała główką. Czasami jej śpiewałam tak jak moja mama mi... Astrid: Hmmmm..... Co by ci tu pośpiewać... Astrid: Może to... I zaczęłam cicho śpiewać. (Wyobraźcie sobie, że ona śpiewa taką delikatniejszą i wolniejszą wersję tej piosenki) And I, I will be with you every step, Tonight I find a friend in you, And I keep you close forever. Come fly with me, Into a Fantasy, Where you can be, Whoever you wont to be, Come fly with me... Minęła chwila i już moja mała dziewczynka usnęła. Traktujemy się nawzajem jak siostry. Kocham ją. Jest moją jedyną przyjaciółką. Tylko niej mogłam się wygadać...Chociaż nie rozumiem smoczego języka to i tak czuję że się świetnie dogadujemy. Czkawka: Hej. Idziemy? Nawet nie zauważyłam jak obok mnie pojawił się Czkawka. Astrid: Tak, jasne. Czkawka: Wszyscy już czekają na plaży. Ruszyliśmy w stronę umówionego miejsca. Gdy byliśmy nie daleko dało się już usłyszeć kłótnie bliźniaków...Echh.... Że oni mają siłę się tak ciągle bić i kłócić. No cóż. Na plaży były rozłożone koce. Usiedliśmy wszyscy na nich i zaczęła się rozmowa. Czkawka: Hej wam! To co robimy? Śledzik: Ja to chyba pozbieram różne kamyki dla księżnisi. Smark: Ja idę się kąpać. Po czym wbiegł do morza. Wyglądął jak mors! Hahaha... Gruby i taki brzydki... Na serio można go pomylić z morsem. Szpadka: Ej, brat. Może będziemy podtapiać Sączysmarka. Co? Mieczyk: Normalnie mi czytasz w myślach! No i bliźniaki mają już zajęcie... Czkawka: A ty chcesz się pokąpać? Astrid: Emmm.... No nie wiem.... Czkawka: No chodź. Astrid: Nie... Raczej nie. Czkawka: Nie daj się prosić... Astrid: Nie! Astrid: Po prostu nie chcę - powiedziałam już spokojniej. Czkawka: Aha.... Ale jak by coś to śmiało do nas przyjdź. Dedyk dla DragonsLove. Zgadłaś :D I poszedł...Oni się tam bawią, a ja siedze tu jak ta idiotka...Ale nigdy nie wejdę do wody. Nigdy. No trudno. Może porobię coś innego? Na przykład... Zamek z piasku? Nie...Przecież nie umiem budować zamków z piasku... To może pozbieram muszelki? No jasne, a później co z nimi zrobię? Nic. Hmm...... Nagle poczułam czyiś oddech na swoich plecach. Szerbatek! Astrid: Cześc mordko! Wybawiłeś mnie od zanudzenia się na śmierć... On tylko przyjaźnie zamruczał i zaczął się łasić. Następnie jednym ruchem wsadził mnie na swój grzbiet. Nie wiedziałam co chce zrobić. Trochę się bałam, że chce polatać, bo w końcu tylko Czkawka umie sterować tym jego sztucznym ogonem. Jak ja bym się za to wzięła to skończylibyśmy marnie... Nagle zaczął biec po plaży ze mną na grzbiecie. Biegał w te i wewte. W sumie nawet fajnie tak poczuć bryzę morską na twarzy... O-oł..... Nie Szczerbatek! Astrid:Szczerbatek! Smok biegł jak szalony w stronę morza. A mi zaczepiła się noga o te jego wichajstry przy siodle. No ja to mam szczęście! Zaraz wyląduje w morzu! Astrid: Aaaaaaaa!! Czułam jak moje nogi zatapiały się wodzie. Astrid: Nie! Mordko! Nie! Szybko, szybko odczep to. Szarpałam swoją nogą we wszystkie strony aż się uwolniłam. Spadłam ze smoka prosto do wody byłam zanurzona po kolana. Szybko wyczołgałam się na ląd. Przed oczami miałam TO wydarzenie. Moi rodzice. Sztorm. Zatapiająca się łódź i ostatnie krzyki ludzi będącej na niej. Ten ból w moim sercu. Przepłakane noce. Pochmurne dni... W mojej głowie wszystko wirowało. Najgorsze momenty mojego życia przelatywały mi przez głowę... Astrid: Nie! Oddychałam bardzo szybko. Moje serce biło jak nigdy dotąd. Czkawka: Astrid? Wszystko dobrze? Co się stało? Astrid: W-wszystko ok... Po prostu...Nie-nie lubię wody... Czkawka: Dlaczego? Astrid: Ja... Bo... Moi rodzice zginęli przez wodę. Ich łódź zatonęła.... Był sztorm... I... Po prostu.... Czkawka: Przykro mi... Szczerbatek na prawdę nie chciał i... Astrid: Ja wiem... Skąd mógł wiedzieć, chciał dobrze. Czkawka: To ja posiedzę z tobą. Tutaj na brzegu. Astrid: Nie... Nie zmuszaj się... Czkawka: Ale ja się nie zmuszam. Ja chcę z tobą posiedzieć. I koniec kropka :) Ja tylko posłałam mu szczery uśmiech. Usiedliśmy na kocu i patrzyliśmy się na bliźniaków, którzy na wszystkie sposoby usiłowali zatopić Sączysmarka. Minęła godzina i wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. Smark: Ja idę. Bliźniaki: My też. Szpadka: Przecież po drodze do domu musimy jeszcze coś zrobić Smarkowi. Mieczyk: Właśnie. Smark: Ej! Ja już się nacierpiałem w wodzie! Szpadka: Zdaje mi się, że jednak nie. Smark zaczął biec jak opętany, a bliźniaki za nim. Heh... Oni to się dobrali. Śledzik: Ja lecę do mojej Sztuni. Pa! Czkawka i Astrid: Pa! Astrid: To co? Zbieramy się? Czkawka: Nie. Astrid: Co? Czkawka: Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę :) Astrid: Mam się bać? Czkawka: Może... Przełknęłam ślinę. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Smok posłusznie przyszedł. Chłopak wsiadł i gestem ręki zaprosił mnie na smoka. Niepewnie wsiadłam na mordkę. Czkawka: Szczerbatek idź. Mordka ruszyła w stronę.... Morza! O nie, o nie... Astrid: Czkawka.... To zły pomysł. Bardzo zły. Czkawka odwrócił się w moją stronę. Teraz siedział na przeciwko mnie. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Patrz na mnie. Smok szedł powoli. Astrid: Nie, wracajmy na brzeg. Czkawka: Teraz już za późno. Patrzyłam przerażona na Czkawkę. Czułam wodę na swoich stopach. Spokojnie Astrid. Spokojnie... Młody wódz złapał mnie za ręce. Zanurzaliśmy się coraz bardziej. Czkawka: Weź głęboki oddech. Ok... Wzięłam głęboki oddech. On też. Zanurzyliśmy się całkowicie.Zamknęłam oczy.Jednak z ciekawości po chwili je otworzyłam. To co zobaczyłam... Po protu raj! Błękitna woda, kolorowe ryby pływające w ławicach. Różnorodne koralowce. Patrzyłam na to wszystko jak zaczarowana.Smok w końcu się wynurzył. Ja mogłam już normalnie oddychać tak jak i Czkawka. Astrid: Zrobiłam to! I było cudownie! Czkawka: Widzisz? Trzeba było tylko spróbować. Astrid: Dziękuję Czkawka... Przytuliłam go jak najmocniej umiałam. Czkawka: Nie ma za co... Astrid: Jest, jest. Wypuściłam go z uścisku i posłałam najszczerszy uśmiech na świecie.Dużo mu zawdzięczam. Bardzo dużo. Mam nowy dom, pokonałam swój największy lęk... Po prostu to są najlepsze chwile w moim życiu! Czkawka: To co zbieramy się? Astrid: Jasn... Nie było mi dane dokończyć, bo po chwili zastałam zrzucona do wody. A kogo to sprawka? No jasne, że Szczerbatka (nawet mi się rymło). Astrid: Wielkie dzięki.... Czkawka, który trzymał się smoka (dlatego nie spadł) wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Chwyciłam ją mocno, a następnie pociągnęłam w swoją stronę. Teraz obydwoje wylądowaliśmy w morzu. Czkawka: Ej! Astrid: No co? Czkawka: Wiesz... Nic Oboje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Czkawka: Dobra. Koniec tej zabawy. Zbieramy się. Astrid: Już, już. Zwinęliśmy się i skierowaliśmy się w stronę domu. Jutro jest biwak. Nie mogę się doczekać! Będziemy rozpalać ognisko, spać pod gwiazdami... Ach...Dobra, wchodzimy do środka. Czkawka: Już jesteśmy! Vaka: Och, jak dobrze. Czkawka: Coś się stało? Stoick: Pamiętasz swojego kuzyna Dagura? Czkawka: No tak. Valka: Mamy poważny problem. 6.Poważny problem ' Perspektywa Astrid' Na serio coś się stało, bo miny rodziców Czkawki były śmiertelnie poważne. Stoick:A więc.... On przypływa na Berk. Czkawka: CO?! Valka: Tak, niestety tak... I wiesz, że musisz pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Czkawka: No... Stoick: I powinieneś być jak godny następca. Czkawka:No, a nie jestem? Stoick: Jesteś, jesteś... Tyle, że brakuje ci czegoś. Valka: A raczej kogoś. Czkawka: Można jaśniej? Stoick: Chodzi o to, że... Valka: Musisz mieć partnerkę. Czkawka: COO?! Stoick: Jeśli nie będziesz miał wszystkiego czego powinien mieć wódz w tym dziewczyny, twój kuzyn może rządać przejęcia władzy. Czkawka: No to co mam zrobić? Nie znajdę sobie od tak dziewczyny. Astrid: Przepraszam że się wtrącę, ale nie możesz poprosić jakiejś dziewczyny żeby przez ten czas poudawała twoją dziewczynę? Valka: To dobry pomysł. Stoick: Nawet świetny! Astrid: Tylko kto będzie udawał dziewczynę Czkawki? Momentalnie wzrok wszystkich powędrował na mnie. No to się wkopałam.... Astrid: Dlaczego wszyscy się tak na mnie patrzą? Valka: Astrid... Jak się nie zgodzisz to zrozumiemy. Ale od tego bardzo dużo zależy... Bylibyśmy bardzo wdzięczni gdybyś Czkawka: Mamo ale Astrid.... Astrid: Chce. Czkawka: Co? Astrid: Tak zrobię to.. Nie pozwolę żeby tak wspaniałym miejscem rządził ktoś inny. Stoick: Czyli jest szansa! Valka: Dziękujemy ci z całego serca. Czkawka: Dobra. Jutro jest biwak. Musimy się wyspać. Astrid: No racja. Poszliśmy na górę do pokoju Czkawki. Czkawka: Ale na serio chcesz udawać moją dziewczynę? Astrid: No tak. Muszę się wam odwdzięczyć. Czkawka: Za co? Astrid: Daliście mi schronienie, traktujecie mnie jak rodzinę, dzięki tobie już się nie boję wody... Bardzo dużo wam zawdzięczam. Czkawka posłał mi tylko uśmiech.Następnie podszedł do biurka i zaczął coś rysować.Ja poszłam do łóżka i od razu zasnęłam. 7. Czas na biwak! Perpektywa Astrid Wstałam sobie rano, jak to zwykle. Przeciągnęłam się. Ziewnęłam, przetarłam oczy. Poranek jak co dzień Zobaczyłam śpiącego przy biurku Czkawkę. Ech... Pewnie pracował do późna...Ej! A tak w ogóle dziś jest biwak! Muszę go obudzić!Podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam go szturchać. Astrid: Ej, pracuś wstawaj! Czkawka: C-co? - powiedział ledwo przytomny. Astrid: Wstawaj. Czkawka: Czy ty powiedziałaś do mnie pracuś? Astrid: Tak, a co? Czkawka: W sumie to nic. Astrid: Dobra, wstawaj bo dziś biwak. Czkawka: A no tak... Wstał i przetarł oczy. Widać, że spał ze 3 godziny. On to kurde jest mądry...Zeszliśmy powoli na dół na śniadanie. Od razu przywitali nas państwo Haddock. Valka i Stoick: Dzień dobry. Czkawka: Hee...eaaaaahhh - w połowie słowa zaczął ziewać. Valka: Ktoś tu się nie wyspał. Astrid: Tak... Jak się obudziłam to spał na biurku... Stoick: To u niego normalne. Czkawka: Ej! Nie prawda. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego wzrokiem mówiącym:'' Serio?'' Czkawka: Dobra... Może i prawda.... Valka: No, koniec pogaduszek. Zjedzmy. Wszyscy zgodnie usiedliśmy przy stole i zaczęliśmy jeść. Po posiłku poszłam polatać z Wichurką. Astrid: Cześć mała. Wichura: Wruuee Astrid: idziemy polatać? Wichurka pokiwała głową na "tak". Astrid: No to lećmy! Wzbiłam się w powietrze. Astrid: A może zaprzyjaźnię się ze Szpadką? W końcu jesteśmy dziewczynami i powinnyśmy się trzymać razem.... Ciekawe gdzie lecimy...A co z namiotami? Kto z kim będzie spał? A może będą tylko śpiwory? Ech... Tyle pytań... Wichura: Wreee..... Astrid: No wiem, wiem.... Za bardzo się tym przejmuję... Latałyśmy sobie tak z godzinkę. Zniżyłyśmy lot i wylądowałyśmy przy domku Czkawki. Wichura położyła się na trawie, a ja obok niej. Patrzyłam sobie w niebo i chmury. Kiedyś jak byłam mała marzyłam żeby dotknąć chmur. Poczuć ten delikatny puszek na swoich dłoniach... A dzięki Wichurce moje marzenie się spełniło. W ogóle jak byłam mała uwielbiałam chmury. Te ich kształty, odcienie... Dla mnie to były i w sumie są najpiękniejsze rzeczy na świecie. Oczywiście najpiękniejszą rzeczą są też smoki.Kocham i to i to. Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. Czkawka: Co robisz? Astrid: Nie widać? Chyba jeszcze się nie wybudziłeś, co? - odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się. Czkawka: Haha, bardzo śmieszne... Astrid: Dla mnie tak. On tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i położył obok mnie. Astrid: Gdzie my w sumie lecimy na ten biwak? Czkawka: Do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Astrid: Że czego? Czkawka: To miejsce gdzie mieszkają wszystkie smoki. Oczywiście są oswojone i nic nam nie zrobią. Kiedyś znalazłem je z moją mamą. Astrid: No to się fajnie zapowiada. Czkawka: No. Astrid: A o której wylatujemy? Czkawka: Tak po południu. Astrid: A będziemy spać w namiotach czy pod gwiazdami w śpiworach? Czkawka: Raczej w śpiworach. Astrid: Aha. A masz zaplanowane jakieś atrakcje? Czkawka: W sumie to nie wiem... Może coś się wymyśli na miejscu. Musisz wszystko dokładnie wiedzieć, co? Astrid: No wiesz... To mój pierwszy biwak i się trochę denerwuję... Czkawka: Nie masz czym... Astrid: Dzięki. Czkawka: Ja idę sprawdzić czy wszystko gotowe.Idziesz? Astrid: Za chwilkę. I poszedł....Od śmierci rodziców jedyną osobą, która mnie pocieszała to była Wichurka, a teraz mam jeszcze Czkawkę. W ogóle na tamtej wyspie zawsze ktoś coś ode mnie wymagał, rozkazywał.... Jak mogłam być taka głupia i wszystkich się słuchać?Dlaczego nikomu się nie sprzeciwiałam? Sama nie wiem...Nie mogę tak ciągle wspominać to co było. Muszę żyć teraźniejszością. Wstałam, otrzepałam się i wsiadłam z powrotem na Wichurkę. Poleciałam w stronę Czkawki. Był przed domem, pakował śpiwory i prowiant. Astrid: Jestem. Co mam robić? Czkawka: Hmm.... Może postaraj się teraz nie piszczeć i krzyczeć . Ok? Astrid: Co? Czkawka: To! Przewalił mnie na trawę i zaczął łaskotać. Śmiałam się jak oszalała. Dawno tak się nie bawiłam. Astrid: Czkawka! - pisnęłam. Czkawka: A miałaś nie piszczeć... Myślałem, że jesteś twardsza... Astrid: Osz ty! Teraz to ja przewaliłam go i zaczęłam dźgać go palcami w żebra. Śmiał się ile wlezie. Byłam przekonana, że się podda, a ten przebiegły człowiek zaczął wyrywać trawę z ziemi i rzucał nią we mnie. Ja nie byłam gorsza i zrobiłam to samo.Oficjalnie pod domem Czkawki zaczęła się bitwa na trawę.Bawiliśmy się jak 5-latki. Szpadka: E, zakochana para, lecimy? Cali w trawie odwróciliśmy się w stronę głosu.Nawet nie zauważyliśmy jak cała ekipa stała i gapiła się na nas jak na wariatów. Czkawka: Emm.... Bo my... Właśnie się pakowaliśmy. Smark: Jasne. jasne.... Dobra lecimy czy nie? Astrid: Lecimy. Wymieniliśmy z Czkawką spojrzenia i zachichotaliśmy. Powoli podnieśliśmy się z pola bitwy i wsiedliśmy na nasze smoczydła.Gdy wszyscy usadowili się ruszyliśmy na północ. Lecieliśmy w ciszy. Czasami gdy zerkałam na Czkawkę chichotaliśmy sobie pod nosem. Nie moja wina, że jak tylko na niego patrze to mi się śmiać chcę...Dobra, po jakimś czasie zza horyzontu wyłoniły się zarysy wielkiej wyspy. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam wyspę w pełnej okazałości...Po prostu zapiera dech w piersiach. Nie wierze, że właśnie tu spędzimy całą noc. Czkawka: Ładnie, co? Astrid: Ładnie? To za mało powiedziane! Tu jest przepięknie! Czkawka:Ekipa! Lądujemy! Wszyscy zgodnie z Czkawką wylądowali na prześlicznej plaży. Czkawka: Dobra, Smark i Śledzik znajdźcie trochę chrustu na ognisko, a bliźniaki trochę kamieni. Szpadka: A po co? Mieczyk: Właśnie... Czkawka: (facepalm) Żeby poukładać wokół ogniska. Wtedy będzie bezpieczniej i się nie podpalicie, bo znając życie na pewno tak by się stało... Mieczyk: Ja w sumie to bym chciał wiedzieć jak to jest się podpalić.... Czkawka: Lepiej zakończmy tą rozmowę, bo nie ma sensu.... Smark: A wy co będziecie robić? Czkawka: No idziemy poszukać miejsca na ognisko. Astrid: Dobra, będziemy tu stać i paplać czy zabierzemy się do roboty? Smark: Ja to bym wolał... Astrid: Nie kończ! Wszyscy do pracy jeśli mamy zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Czkawka: Astrid ma racje. Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony. Tylko ja za bardzo nie wiedziałam gdzie mamy iść. Astrid: To gdzie idziemy? Czkawka: Chodź. Złapał mnie za rękę i pobiegliśmy. Przedzieraliśmy się przez drzewa. Dobrze, że trzymał mnie za rękę, bo bym się pogubiła...Właśnie! On trzyma mnie za rękę. To coś znaczy? Czy po prostu złapał mnie żebym się nie zgubiła. Pewnie tak....W końcu Czkawka zatrzymał się na sporawej polanie, gdzie bawiły się dwa młode smoczki. Czkawka: Patrz. Puścił moją rękę i ukucnął, ja ukucnęłam tuż obok niego i podziwialiśmy jak te dwa gryzą się i popychają na wzajem. Astrid: Słodziaki. Czkawka: Na tej wyspie jest ich mnóstwo. Jeden smoczek był niebieski, a drugi zielony. Nagle obydwa stanęły i patrzyły sobie w oczy. W końcu ten niebieski polizał drugiego w policzek. To chyba był smoczy buziak. Czkawka: To będzie dobre miejsce? Astrid: Tak, myślę, że tak. Nasze smoczydła wybiegły z lasku i uwaliły się na trawie obok nas. Astrid: A jak reszta nas znajdzie? Przecież z ich mózgami... Czkawka: Na szczęście ich smoki są mądrzejsze i wyczują nas. Pójdą naszym tropem. Czekaliśmy chwilkę na resztę i w końcu pierwsi pojawili się Śledzik i Sączysmark. Śledzik: Już jesteśmy! Ja przyniosłem trochę piasku żeby trawa się nie spaliła. Smark: A ja mam chrust! Czkakwa: Czyli bierzemy się za ognisko. Tyle że brakuje bliź.... Szpadka: Jesteśmy! Astrid: To do roboty. Wzięłam od Śledzika woreczek piasku, rozsypałam go w wyznaczonym miejscu. Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczęli układać dookoła kamienie. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez zawodów kto szybciej je ułoży. Czkawka położył chrust. Astrid: Wichurka! Mogła byś? Wichura posłusznie podpaliła ognisko. Czkawka: To ja ze Szczerbatkiem przyniesiemy trochę kłód, żeby było gdzie usiąść. Wszyscy: Ok Perpektywa Czkawki Poszedłem z Szczerbolem w las. Czkawka: Jak myślisz podoba się jej? Szczerbol: Wrreee ( Na 100%) Czkawka: Chyba tak.... A jeśli nie? Szczrbol:Wreeuuu ( Nie histeryzuj człowieku...) Czkawka: Nie podoba się jej? Szczerbol: Wrreeuu! ( Mówię ci, że na pewno się jej podoba!) Czkawka: Na pewno nie.... Pewnie za daleko polecieliśmy. Może się krępuje.... Szczerbol: Wrrreuuuu Wrooee ( Nie no, nie wytrzymam zaraz cię trzepnę) Nadle dostałem od Szczerbatka z ogona. Czkawka: Ok, ok... Już się nie odzywam... Szczerbol: Wruu ( No nareszcie) Perspektywa Astrid Siedzieliśmy wszyscy na trawie. Chłopaki siedzieli trochę dalej i o czymś gadali. Ja i Szpadka siedziałyśmy obok siebie. W końcu odezwała się. Szpadka: I jak tam z Czkawką? Astrid: Emm... Ok Szpadka: Tylko: Ok? Astrid: No...Tak.... Szpadka: No nie gadaj, że Czkawka ci się nie podoba.... Astrid: Nie no...A tobie? Szpadka: Ja mam swojego Ereta. Gdy wymawiała jego imię od razu było widać, że jest zakochana po uszy. Astrid: A kto to ten Eret, co? - zapytałam z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Szpadka: To najprzystojniejszy, najwspanialszy, najbardziej umięśniony chłopak na świecie. I wyobrażasz sobie, że w dodatku to mój chłopak? Po prostu nie wierzę, że mam taki skarb. Astrid: A on nie mieszka na Berk? Szpadka: Mieszka. Tyle, że ostatnio musiał wypłynąć na niebezpieczną misję, bo on też jest najodważniejszy na świecie i niedługo powinien wrócić. Astrid: To masz fajnie... Znalazłaś tego jedynego. Szpadka: Ty też znalazłaś. Astrid: Ja? Szpadka: Tak ty. Przecież widzę jak na niego patrzysz.. A on tak samo patrzy na ciebie. Astrid: Co ty gadasz..... Spuściłam wzrok z lekkim uśmiechem. Troszkę się zarumieniłam. Naprawdę tak na mnie patrzy? Hmmm.... Może rzeczywiście...Nie! Astrid się nie zakochuje! Szpadka: No, no, no.... Ktoś mi się tu rumieni... Astrid: Nieprawda. Szpadka: Mów co chcesz, ja wiem swoje. Ty i Czkawka do siebie doskonale pasujecie. Czkawka: Co Czkawka? Obok nas stał zaciekawiony Czkawka. Szybko Astrid! Wymyśl coś! Astrid: A nic. Szpadka coś sobie wymyśliła... To bierzemy się za to ognisko? Czkawka: Przecież ognisko już jest. Astrid: Znaczy za rozkładanie siedzeń i śpiworów. Byłam trochę-bardzo poddenerwowana. Nie wiedziałam co gadam. Głupia jestem... Szybko zabrałam od mordki kłody i zaczęłam je ukłdać, później dołączył się do mnie Czkawka. Gdy wszystko było gotowe usiedliśmy wszyscy dookoła ogniska. Smark: To w sumie....Co robimy? Szpadka: Zagrajmy w butelkę! Prooosze! Czkawka: No ok. Szpadka: To niech Astrid zacznie, bo w końcu ona jest gościem. A wiesz jak w to się gra? Astrid: No raczej. Dobra zaczynamy. Szpadka położyła butelkę na środku. Ok, kręcę. Wypadło na Sączysmarka. Ooooo.... Niech się chłopak strzeże. Astrid: No, no, no..... - powiedział złowieszczo. Smark: Już po mnie.... Astrid: A więc.... Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Smark: Jestem prawdziwym mężczyzną, więc biorę wyzwanie. On mężczyzną? Trzymajcie mnie. No dobrze co by tu mu wymyślić.... Mam! Astrid: Pocałuj.... Sztukamięs. Smark: Co?! Mieczyk: To będzie dobre! Sączysmark podszedł powoli do Sztukamięs. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy się na niego wyczekująco. Smark: Dobra.... Raz kozie śmierć. Pocałował! Mina Sztuki(Sztukamies) była bezcenna! Hahahahha! Wszyscy: Haahahahah! Czkawka: No Sączysmark, masz już jedną na koncie. Jeszcze bardziej się śmialiśmy. Astrid: Biedna Sztusia będzie miała traułme... Szpadka: Dobra, kręcimy dalej. Nie no nie wierzę, że to zrobił. Najlepsze akcja ever :D. Smark: To teraz ja. Kręcił i wypadło na Szpadkę. Smark: Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Szpadka: Aaa.... Pytanie. Smark: Całowałaś się kiedyś z Eretem? Szpadka: Oczywiście. Przecież jesteśmy parą. Takie pytanie wymyślasz.... Szpadka zakręciła i wypadło na mnie. No pięknie.... Astrid: Wyzwanie. Szpadka: Ok... Przytul się do Czkawki, ale nie taki przyjacielsku. Tak jak byście byli parą. Spojrzałam na Szpadkę błagalnym wzrokiem. Szpadka: Nie patrz się tak na mnie. Równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć żebyś go pocał... Astrid: Dobra nie kończ. Wtuliłam się w Czkawkę i zamknęłam oczy, a on ku mojemu zdziwieniu przytulił mnie jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Czułam ciepło jego ciała. Mogłam tak go przytulać wieczność. I w dodatku on mnie w ogóle nie puszczał. Chyba mu też się podobało. W sumie to dobrze. Szpadka: Halo! Już możecie skończyć! Astrid i Czkawka: Co? Szpadka: Już skończcie się przytulać. W nocy się wymiziacie. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak oparzeni. Czkawka: E no, bez takich. Astrid: Szpadka! Szpadka: Spokojnie...Wyluzujcie...To taki żart. Czkawka i Astrid: Bardzo śmieszny. Szpadka: Nawet mówicie w tym samym czasie. Ooowwww... Smark: Gramy czy nie? Widać, że Smark jest trochę zazdrosny. Dobrze mu tak. Astrid: Ok, kręcimy. Zakręciłam i.... Szpadka! No to kochana bój się! Astrid: Kogo my tu mamy.... Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Szpadka: Jak butelka to butelka. Wyzwanie. Astrid: Przytul swojego kochanego braciszka i powiedz, że go kochasz. Szpadka: Coooo??!! Astrid: No chyba, że wolisz oddać fanta. Szpadka: A co miałabym oddać? Astrid: Koszulkę albo spodnie. Smarkowi i Śledzikowi bardzo spodobał się ten pomysł. Smark: Ja to bym oddał fanta.... Śledzik : No ja też. Szpadka: Mowy nie ma! Astrid: No to przytulas. Szpadka: Ech.... Dobra. Szpadka niechętnie przysunęła się do brata i z obrzydzeniem przytuliła go. Po minie Mieczyka wynikało, że też nie był zachwycony. Za to Śledzik i Sączysmark bardzo chcieli by być na jego miejscu. Spojrzała na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Astrid: Nie zapomniałaś o czymś? Szpadka: Kochmm cii brciszku. Astrid: Co tam mamroczesz? Głośniej prosimy.... - muszę to usłyszeć. Szpadka: Dobra! Kocham cię braciszku. Astrid: Pięknie! I co było tak strasznie? Szpadka: A żebyś wiedziała... Szpadka ponownie zakręciła butelką i wypadło na Śledzika. Ciekawe co dla niego wymyśli... Śledzik: Pytanie. Szpadka: Czy rozmawiałeś kiedyś z jakąś inną dziewczyną oprócz mnie i Astrid? Śledzik: Z... Szpadka: Smoki się nie liczą. Śledzik: No .... Szpadka: Mamusia też nie. Śledzik: No to nie.... Wszyscy przytłumili śmiech. Serio Śledzik? Serio? Mieczyk: Mi już się nudzi.... Poróbmy coś innego.... Czkawka: Może pogadamy, bo w końcu jesteśmy tu żeby się lepiej poznać z Astrid. Szpadka: Całowałaś się kiedyś? Czkawka: Szpadka.... Nie o to chodziło.... Astrid: Nie. Nie całowałam się. Na moje słowa wszyscy popatrzyli na nie z wybałuszonymi oczami. To aż takie straszne, że się nie całowałam? Astrid: Co? Smark: Przecież jesteś taka ładna! Żaden cię nigdy nie podrywał?! Astrid: Podrywał, ale ignorowałam to. Może i to głupio zabrzmi, ale nie lubię chłopaków wielkich jak szafa i napakowanych do tego stopnia, że im się koszule rozrywają. Każda dziewczyna zabiła by się o takiego. Może jestem jakaś inna. Nie wiem... Czkawka: No to świetnie do nas pasujesz. Spojrzałam na wszystkich. Każdy z nich dał mi najszczerszy uśmiech jaki z siebie mogli dać. Jak tak na nich patrze to widzę w każdym przyjaciela...Tak, nawet w Sączysmarku. Może będą chcieli się ze mną przyjaźnić? Czkawka: Chcesz zostać naszą przyjaciółką? Szpadka: Właśnie! Będziemy u siebie na wzajem nocowały! Śledzik: Jak chcesz to mogę ci coś powiedzieć na temat twojego smoka. Znam całą smoczą księgę na pamięć. Mieczyk: Będziemy robili numery Grubemu i Wiadrze! Czkawka: I jak? Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie wyczekująco. Astrid: Wy się jeszcze pytacie? Jasne, że tak! Szpadka: Przytulas! Szpadka przyciągnęła wszystkich do siebie i w ten sposób zostałam członkiem tej wspaniałej paczki. Sączysmark: To.... Jeśli Astrid jest naszą przyjaciółką...To może jakoś to uczcimy? Smark wyjął z torby...Piwo. No nieźle... Szykuje się niezła impra. Śledzik: Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? Mieczyk: Spoko Śledzik. Przecież mamy 18-stke... Możemy robić co chcemy... Szpadka: Właśnie. Smark podał wszystkim po piwku. No to się zacznie.Po jakiejś godzince każdy był naje...Znaczy napity. No oprócz Śledzika... Astrid: Chodź tu Wichurka.Przytul się do pańci. - serio byłam nieźle nachlana... Przytuliłam się do mojego smoczka. Przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje...Chwila... To chyba jednak nie smok. A co za różnica. W końcu zasnęłam. RANO Perspektywa Czkawki No nieźle zabalowaliśmy. Ale warto było. Teraz już As nie będzie sama. Dobra, trzeba się ogarnąć. Podniosłem głowę mając jeszcze zamknięte oczy. W końcu usiadłem i podparłem się ramionami. Jak się podnosiłem czułem na sobie jakiś ciężar. Przetarłem jedną ręką oczy. Chwila... Czy to Astrid?! Perspektywa Astrid Ale mam kaca.....O mój thorze (xD)... Ale mnie łeb boli. Ok, muszę otworzyć oczy i wstać. Ale mi się nie chce...Eeechhhhh.....Nagle poczułam jak coś podnosi mnie do góry. A raczej ja podnoszę się na tym czymś.(Tak wiem skomplikowane). Otworzyłam leniwie oczy. Czkawka?! Cały czas siedziałam na nim, on patrzył na mnie, a ja na niego. Szybko się ogarnęłam i zeszłam z niego.Ale dziwna sytuacja. Astrid: Co myśmy wczoraj robili? Czkawka: Właśnie nie wiem. Śledzik: Ja wiem. Ale przypał! Śledzik to wszystko widział! My to mamy szczęście... Czkawka: Śledzik... To ty jeszcze nie śpisz? Śledzik: A no nie śpię. Astrid: Co ty po kacu tak wcześnie wstałeś?! Śledzik: Ja nie piłem. Jak wszyscy się obudzą to poopowiadam wam co żeście robili. Czkawka: Już się boję. Śledzik: No....Astrid też powinna się bać. Zrobiłam szerokie oczy. Wymieniłam momentalnie spojrzenia z Czkawką i popatrzyłam z niepokojem na Śledzika. Mieczyk: Aaaaooooooaoaoaaoahhhhhh.... Szpadka: Aaaaaaoaoaoaoauauuauhhhhh......... Szpadka: Nawet ziewam lepiej od ciebie. Mieczyk: Nieprawda! Szpadka: Właśnie, że prawda! Smark: Spokój, bo nie mogę spać! Śledzik: Jak już wszyscy nie śpią, to może opowiem co robiliście gdy byliście pijani. Mieczyk: No nieźle nam się zabalowało... Szpadka: No gadaj Śledzik! Nie no boje się! A co jeśli coś ja ten z Czkawką? Spokojnie Astrid. Śledzik: A więc: Szpadka i Mieczyk śpiewali razem ballady, Sączysmark flirtował z Hakokłem i raz go pocałował. Astrid: No to zaliczyłeś dwie sztuki tamtej nocy. Wszyscy w ryk. Sączysmark! Brawo! Dwa pocałunki jednej nocy.... Śledzik: Sztunia przez ciebie będzie miała koszmary! Smark: To Astrid mi kazała! Astrid: Ale to już nie moja wina, że jesteś tak i dziewczyny od ciebie uciekają! Czkawka: Dobra, spokój. Śledzik: Wracając. - teraz się okaże co robiliśmy - Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli cały czas przytuleni do siebie, a później o mało co doszło by do pocałunku. A pod koniec to usnęli wtuleni w siebie. SZOK! Ja?! Czkawka?! Prawie pocałunek?! I wtuleni?! Spaliśmy razem?! Sory... Czekajcie, bo muszę się ogarnąć...Byliśmy pijani, mogło się zdarzyć.... Szpadka: No i jak to wytłumaczysz? Hmm? Astrid: Byliśmy po prostu pijani.Wszystko mogło się zdarzyć... Szpadka: Dobrze, że nie wynikło z tego coś większego. Astrid: Szpadka! A ty to nie byłaś lepsza! Śpiewałaś ze swoim kochanym braciszkiem. Szpadka: No a ty.... Czkawka: Dobra ogarnijmy się i spakujmy. Musimy wracać do domu. Wszyscy: Dobra. No to się wkopałam... Po co ja piłam?! No i teraz on teraz będzie sobie myślał różne rzeczy...A najgorsze, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą! Jestem najgłupsza na świecie! Aaaa! Dobra muszę się spakować. Zaczęłam wkładać moje rzeczy do torby. No w sumie...To fajnie, że ja z Czkawką...No bo on jest taki... Ok przyznam, że jest przystojny i sylwetkę ma idealną i uśmiech no i mowę i.... Ochhhh! Znowu?! Znowu Astrid?! Myślisz tylko o chłopakach! Musisz się ogarnąć! No jasne jeszcze na siebie krzyczę....Rzeczywiście mi odbiło. No i spakowana. Astrid: Ja już lecę. Czkawka:Nie lecimy wszyscy razem? Astrid: Ja po prostu musze...jeszcze coś załatwić.... - normalnie "Astrid mistrzem wymówek!" Czkawka: Aha.... To...To widzimy się w domu. Astrid: Tak.... Perspektywa Czkawki No i poleciała...Chyba nie jest zadowolona. Co ja mówię?! Ona na pewno nie jest zadowolona! Co żeś zrobił idioto?! Po co piłeś?! Wszystko zepsułeś! A miło być tak fajnie... Mieliśmy świętować, a wszystko się skiepściło...Brawo! Czkawka: Dobra ludzie zbieramy się.... Perspektywa Astrid Astrid: Leć Wichura! 8.Powrót na Berk i przygotowania Leciałam szczęśliwa, że mogę znowu zanurzyć się w chmurach. Zamknęłam oczy i rozkoszowałam się przestworzami. Jak dolecę do Berk zostawię rzeczy i pójdę odwiedzić wujka. Będę codziennie do niego przychodzić. Jeszcze chwilka i dolecę. Ok, wylądowałam i weszłam do środka. Od razu zobaczyłam panią Valkę. Astrid: Dzień dobry. Valka: Czkawki z tobą nie ma? Astrid: Ja wyleciałam wcześniej... Valka: Coś się stało? Astrid: Nie...Po prostu, tak wyszło.... Ja tylko zostawię torbę i idę odwiedzić wujka... Valka: A jeszcze przed wyjściem możemy pogadać? Astrid: Oczywiście. To ja zaraz będę. Poleciałam szybko na górę i zostawiłam torbę na łóżku. Ciekawe o co chodzi? Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego...Zeszłam na dół i usiadłam obok Valki. Astrid: To... Coś się stało? Valka:Chodzi o to, że Dagur przypływa pojutrze i chciałam żebyśmy tak jakby... Przećwiczyli co będziecie robić jako ta "para". Chcemy żeby wszystko wyszło dobrze i bez zbędnych wpadek. Czkawka nie jest doświadczony w takich sprawach. Astrid: W sumie to ja też . Valka: No to tak około 12.00 będziesz miała czas? (teraz jest tak mniej więcej 10.00) Astrid: Tak. Valka: Naprawdę bardzo ci dziękujemy, że się zgodziłaś. Astrid: Nie ma za co.... Wstałam i już miałam nacisnąć na klamkę gdy... Valka: A jak było na biwaku? No akurat o to musiała się zapytać... Astrid: Emm....Dobrze. Valka: To się cieszę. Posłałam jej taki niezbyt szczery uśmiech i wszłam z pośpiechem aby uniknąć jakichkolwiek dodatkowych pytań. Zawołałam moją przyjaciółkę i poleciałyśmy. Minęło z 15 minut i byłam na miejscu. Wyciągnęłam ze schowka w siodle Wichury świeczkę i zapałkę. Podeszłam do grobu, położyłam świeczkę i zapaliłam ją. Usiadłam przed grobem.I zaczęłam śpiewać: Say something, I'm giving up on you I'll be the one, if you want me to Anywhere, I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you thumb|A Great Big World - Say something And I am feeling so small It was over my head I know nothing at all And I will stumble and fall I'm still learning to love Just strating to crowl Say something, I'm giving up on you I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you Anywhere, I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you Say something... No i znowu płacze...Sama nie wiem co się dzieje... Jestem rozdarta. Jedna strona mówi: "Jesteś wojowniczką! Co to za mazgajstwa?!". A druga: "Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego mi jest tak trudno w życiu?"'. ''No i weź tu bądź mądry! Tak źle, tak nie dobrze... Mogłam tu nie zostawać! Mogłam się najzwyczajniej zabić! I tak by za mną nikt nie tęskinił. Przynajmniej spotkała bym się z rodziną w Valhalii... Co ja gadam?! Aaaaa! Jakie towszystko trudne! Co ja mam robić! Astrid: Co mam robić! - zaczęłam krzyczeć. Wziełam topór przyczepiony do siodła Wichurki i zaczęłam walić nim w pobliskie drzewo. Astrid: AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - darłam się w niebołosy. Rzuciłam toporem w ziemię. I uderzałam pięściami w to samo drzewo. Astrid: Dlaczego! Co mam robić! Nie poradzę sobie sama! - darłam się niesamowicie. Skóra z dłoni zdzierała się coraz bardziej. Łzy napływały do moich oczu. Głowa pulsowała od bólu. Astrid: Nie! Upadłam na kolana. Podniosłam głowę do góry i krzyknęłam najgłśniej jak umiałam: Astrid: Dajcie mi jakiś znak! Prosze! Ja nie daję rady! Boje się! Co mam robić! Czy ja do reszty oszalałam?! Muszę się pozbierać, bo serio mi odbija. Astrid: W-wichura... Głowa mnie strasznie boli. Oj i to bardzo. Muszę odwiedzić Gothi. Koniecznie. Moja przyjaciółka podeszła do mnie powoli. Chybba się trochę boi. Astrid: Spokojnie...Nic ci nie zrobie.... Już jest ok.... Z trudem wsiadłam na nią i poleciałyśmy do Gothi. Gdy byłam już u Gothi zobaczyłam, że jest z nią Pyskacz. No i muszę wymyślić kolejną wymówkę. Pyskacz: O, Astrid! Co cię sprowadza? Astrid: A , coś mnie głowa boli i.... No przyszłam. Pyskacz: Siadaj, siadaj. Usiadłam na drewnianej ławeczce. Gothi przyłożyła mi rękę do czoła, a później podała mi jakieś zioła. Pyskacz: A co masz z dłoniami? O nie. Szybko Astrid! Astrid: A tak... Bo ja byłam i wtedy....Po prostu, tak jakoś wyszło. Pyskacz: Ahaa... Astrid: To ja lece. Wybiegłam z tamtąd i w ciągu sekundy znalazłam sie w domu Czkawki. Wszyscy siedzieli w salonie (Stoick,Valka,Czkawka), wiec również tam poszłam Astrid: Dzień dobry. Już jestem. Coś mnie ominęło? Valka: Nie...Czkawka dopiero przyszedł. Astrid:Aha. Usiadłam grzecznie na kanapie. Stoick: To co zaczynamy? Już miałam odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał nam Pyskacz, który wbiegł przez drzwi i zawołał do Stoicka. Pyskacz: Stoick! Jesteś potrzebny! Stoick: Kochanie dasz radę? Valka: Oczywiście kotku. Kochanie? Kotku? Jeśli tak będę musiała mówić do Czkawki.... O mój torze... I jeszcze się pocałowali! Nigdy nie zrozumiem związków...A za chwilę mam udawać dziewczynę Czkawki. Powodzenia As! Valka: Dobrze. A więc zaczynajmy. - powiedział tuż po wyjściu Stoicka. Głeboki wdech i jedziemy. Astrid: To co najpierw? Valka: Może jak będziecie do siebie mówić. Czkawka: Czyli...... Valka: No tak jak ja ze Stoickiem. Np. Kochanie, kotku, rybeńku, skarbie.... Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Czyli co? Czyli mam powiedzieć do niego kochanie? Yy.... Astrid! Ty jesteś wojowniczką i ze wszystkim sobie poradzisz! Astrid: Ale... Tak raz na jakiś czas mamy tak do siebie mówić, tak? Valka: Tak, tak. I czasami Czkawka mów do Astrid As albo Astriś. Musimy być wiarygodni. Czkawka: Ok. A jak mamy się zachowywać? Valka: A więc: Trzymajcie się za ręce, czasami Czkawka obejmuj Astrid w talii albo po prostu improwizujcie. Jakby co to patrzcie na mnie i Stoicka. Czkawka i Astrid: Ok . Valka: Co tu by jeszcze...A! Dagur przyjdzie do nas na kolacje i dla Astrid mam pierścionek. Więc na kolacji usiądziecie obok siebie i jakby Dagur się pytał to pierścionek jest zaręczynowy. Jakieś pytania? Czkawka i Astrid: Nie. Valka: No i świetnie. Nie myślałam że tak szybko załapiecie. Astrid? Astrid: Tak? Valka: Co ci się stało w ręce? - powiedziała wskazując na moje dłonie. Astrid: To? To nic. Valka: Może przemyć? Astrid: Nie, nie. Ja sobie poradzę. A poza tym nie nakarmiłam Wichurki to już będę leciała. Wyszłam z domu Czkawki i poszłam do Wichury. Nakarmiłam ją i wróciłam do pokoju Czkawki. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie było nikogo w domu. W sumie to i lepiej. 10.Przemyślenia i rozmowa. Siedzę sobie teraz na parapecie i patrzę w niebo. Na chmury. Może to i głupie, ale czasami czuję, że moja rodzina tam z góry robi takie piękne chmury właśnie dla mnie. Moja mama cieszyła się, że w takich rzeczach dostrzegam piękno. Inni ludzie byli zapracowani i nie mieli nawet sekundki na to żeby spojrzeć w niebo. A ja.... Patrzyłam na nie praktycznie zawsze. Mój brat wyśmiewał się ze mnie, że patrze na takie błahostki jak chmury. Dla niego liczyła się tylko przyszłość i czy osiądzie na tronie. No cóż.... Wybrał sobie takie życie. Trudno. Zastanawiam się co działo się ze mną gdy byłam przy grobie wujka. Wpadłam w furie. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Byłam całkowicie pochłonięta przez rozpacz i gniew. Muszę nad sobą panować. Nie wybaczyłam bym sobie gdyby coś komuś się stało i to przeze mnie...Nie. Lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Och. I jeszcze udawanie dziewczyny Czkawki. Wyzwanie na wysokim poziomie. Ale raczej sobie poradze. No, a poza tym to... Niee....Ja i Czkawka jako prawdziwa para? To nie możliwe...Astrid nie uległa żadnemu mężczyźnie. Nawet takiemu przystojnemu i mądremu chłopakowi jak Czkawka. Dobra Astrid. Nie gadaj już o nim. Muszę w ogóle przemyć ręce, bo nieźle je sobie zdarłam. Poszłam do łazienki, przemyłam ranę i wróciłam z powrotem do pokoju. Nieźle się zdziwiłam, bo ujrzałam w nim Czkawkę. Widocznie przyszedł gdy byłam w łazience. Czkawka: Co tam? Astrid: A nic. Czkawka: Aaaa.....Powiesz mi skąd masz te rany? Astrid: No po prostu spadłam z Wichury i... I sobie zdarłam ręce. Czkawka: Zleciałaś z Wichury? - nie wierzy mi? Astrid: Tak spadłam z Wichury. Każdemu się zdarza. - odpowiedziałam pewna siebie. Czkawka: Aha. A denerwujesz się przed jutrem? Astrid: Nie no... Może trochę. Czkawka: Troszkę niezręcznie. Astrid: Wiesz, czego się nie robi dla kumpli. Czkawka: Tak. Myślałem trochę i może będę cię nazywał Milady, co? Astrid: Ok. Dagur się jeszcze zdziwi.... Czkawka: Oj tak. Reszta dnia minęła na gadaniu o jutrze i o planach jakby coś poszło nie tak. Byliśmy w pełni przygotowani. Heh. Mówie jakbyśmy się szykowali na wojnę... Po rozmyślaniu i planowaniu usnęliśmy w mgnieniu oka. Ja usnęłam przy biurku, a Czkawka na podłodze. 11.Gość przybywa! '''Perspektywa Czkawki Nie radzę spać na podłodze, bo teraz prawie wszystko mnie boli. Trochę się wczoraj zagadaliśmy.No, ale co jak co z Astrid gada się najlepiej. Właśnie! Muszę ją obudzić. Tą moją śpiącą królewnę. Podszedłem do biurka na którym spałaj i wyszeptałem do ucha: Czkawka: Astrid... Wstałaj królewno... Astrid: Jasne - odpowiedziała leniwie i odwróciła głowę w inną stronę. Czkawka: Trzeba wstawać - powiedziałem już normalnie. Astrid: Raczej się nie pali. Ale ona jest uparta. Nie wiem czy ona wogóle dziś jeszcze otworzy oczy bo jak narazie nie jest do tego chętna. Nagle usłyszałem krzyki mojej mamy dobiegające z kuchni. Valka: Schodzicie na dół? Czkawka: Chwila! Muszę obudzić naszą śpiącą królwenę! Astrid: Jedyną śpiącą królewną w tym domu jesteś ty. Czkawka: Spokojnie, sama się obudziła zaraz przyjdziemy! - skierowałem się do mamy, która nadal robiła coś w kuchni. Astrid: To ja idę do łazienki. Czkawka: A ja zejdę na dół. a tak w ogóle to dzień dobry. Astrid: Dzień dobry - powiedziała po czym ruszyła do łazienki. Ja zaś poszedłem do kuchni i od rozu poczułem zapach naleśników. Valka: Gdzie Astrid? Czkawka: Poszła do łazienki, wiesz...Uczesać się i tak dalej... Valka: Uczesać? Och! To ja może jej pomogę, co? Mama poleciała uradowana na górę, a chwilę potem w kuchni pojawił się mój ojczulek. Stoick: O co chodziło Valce? Czkawka: Mama jest bardzo zadowolona, że Astrid jest u nas, bo ma kogo czesać.... Tak to miała samych chłopów. Stoick: A jak myślisz synu, skąd mam tak ładnie zaplecioną brodę? Czkawka: No to wszystko jasne. Po paru minutach obie dziewczyny pojawiły się na dole i zasiadły z nami do stołu. Jedliśmy i jedliśmy, aż w końcu ktoś się odezwał. Stoick: To jak wszytko macie przygotowane? Czkawka i Astrid: Tak. Valka: Świetnie. Stoick: To za chwilę widzimy się w porcie. Dagur niedługo przybędzie. Czkawka: Dobrze. To ja teraz pójdę się ogarnąć. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka poszedł na górę, a ja została z jego rodzicami. Valka: Już to mówliśmy, ale chcemy ci bardzo, bardzo podziękować. Nie wiem co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili. Astrid: Nie ma sprawy. Stoick: Kochanie, idziemy? Valka: Oczywiście. A ijescze chciałam powiedzieć, że wszyscy wiedzą o naszym planie i nie będzie żadnych wpadek. Astrid: Dobrze, to widzimy się w porcie. Wyszli, a ja podeszłam do lustra w przedpokoju i zaczęłam się przeglądać. Chciałam wyglądać jak najlepiej żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie. Czkawka: No już, już wyglądasz świetnie. Usłyszałam za sobą głos Czkawki, który dopinał jeszcze ostatnie guziki w kombizonie. Astrid: A może odpiąć te czachy żeby wyglądać przyjażniej, a może zdjąc kaptur.... Wygładzałam spódnice i poprawiałam wszystko co się dało w moim stroju. Czkawka: Hej - złapał mnie za romiona - jest idealnie, możemy iść. Astrid: Ja po prostu chcę zrobić dobre wrązanie. Czkawka: I zrobisz. Jestem tego pewien. Wyszliśmy z domu i skierowaliśmy się w stronę portu.Już z daleka było widać wodza i jego żonę. Astrid: Czkawka, zapomnałam ci powiedzieć że wszyscy więdzą o naszym planie. Tak powiedziała twoja mama. Czkawka: To świetnie. Będzie bez najmniejszych wpadek. Astrid: Właśnie. Doszliśmy do Stoicka i Valki. Staneliśmy obok niech i czekaliśmy na Dagura. Po paru minutach dało się dostrzec na horyzoncie łódź z Wandersmokiem. Astrid: To on? Czkawka: Tak. Staliśmy tak w ciszy lecz po chwili usłyszałam szept. Valka: Niech cię obejmię- a następnie pokazała na rękę Stoicka obejmującą ją w talii. Nie myśląc długo wzięłam szybko rękę Czkawki i umiejscowiłam ją na mojej talii.Czkawka tylko uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. Łódź dobiła do portu, a serducho bije jak szalone. Nie denerwuj się Astrid wszystko będzie dobrze. Z łodzi wyszło coś w podobie człowieko - świni w dziwnym hełmie. Nie no żartuje, ale wyglądało okropnie. Astrid: Co to? - powiedziałam szeptem do Czkawki Czkawka: To Dagur - odpowiedział również szeptem Astrid: Aha. - zaśmiałam się lekko pod nosem. Dagur zaczął iść w stronę Stoicka i Valki. Ukłonił sie przed wodzem i powiedział: Dagur: Witam szanownego wodza! I jego jakże piękną żonę! Stoick: Witam Dagur. Valka: Witam Podali sobie ręce. Widać, że się im podlizuje. O! Idzie do nas. Najpierw spojrzał na Czkawkę, a póżniej na mnie. Chyba jest zawiedziony. Myślał, że będzie miał na nas haczyk, a tu proszę. Dagur: No mój kochany kuzyneczek z.... Czkawka: To jest Astrid. Astrid: Astrid Hofferson. Dagur: To twoja koleżanka czy.... - czy on serio jest taki tępy?! Astrid: Jestem jego dziewczyną. W sumie to narzeczoną. Jego mina bezcenna! Mało co tam nie wybuchłam ze śmiechu. Dagur: Ty z nim?! Astrid: Tak. Żeby było wiarygodniej to objełam Czkawkę dwoma rękami i lekko przycisnęłam się do niego. On nadal obejmując mnie w talii uśmiechnął się sztucznie do Dagura, a ten lekko wkurzony podszedł do Stoicka. Dagur: Może oprowadzisz mnie po wiosce, co wujaszku? Stoick: Oczywiście. Poszli dalej zostawiając Valkę, Czkawkę i mnie przy porcie. Valka: Świetnie dzieciaki. Trochę się Dagur wkurzył. I dobrze. Teraz ja i Astrid lecimy do domu, a Czkawka pójdź do chłopaków że by obgadać te sprawy z wodzowaniem. Czkawka: Ok. Valka: Astrid chodź. Poszłam zgodnie z Valką do domu. Było dość wcześnie, więc poszłam na górę. Coś tak czułam, że czegoś brakuje. A no tak! Zapomniałam założyć pierścionka. O kurcze! Szybko do Valki! Zbiegłam momentalnie na dół i oszukałam ją wzrokiem. Podbiegłam do niej, a ona jakby nigdy nic dała mi pierścionek i odeszła robić coś tam w kuchni. Ok....Założyłam szybko pierścionek i w samą porę, bo właśnie do domu przybył gość razem ze Stoickiem i Czkawką. Stoick: Już jesteśmy. Valka: Tak szybko? Stoick: Jednak przed kolacją się rozejrzymy po wiosce. Valka: Aha, to usiądźcie w salonie, a ja przygotuję herbatę. Czkawka: Oczywiście. No to zaprasszamy do salonu. Ruchem ręki zaprosił Dagura do salonu. Zaraz po nim udał się Stoick, później ja i Czkawka. Usiadłam na kanapie, a obok mnie nasz młody wódz. Dagur i Stoick usiedli w oddzielnych fotelach. Oparłam głowę o ramię Czkawki i siedzieliśmy tak w chwilowej ciszy. Dlaczego chwilowej? Bo Dagur w jednym momencie zaczął obsypywać nas pytaniami związanymi z naszymi relacjami (moimi i Czkawki). Dagur: A jak tam u was? Od kiedy się spotkacie, hmm? Gościu myślał, że nas przy tym przyłapie. Astrid: Spotykamy się od przeszło roku. - opowiedziałam pewna siebie (jak to zwykle). Dagur: A Astrid mieszka u ciebie? Czkawka: Tak. Dagur: A co na to twoi rodzice? Czy Astrid nadaje się na żonę wodza? - heloł ja tu jestem! (heloł jest specjalnie :P) Stoick: Astrid to dobra dziewczyna i na pewno sprawdzi się w tej roli. Czkawka: Jest silna i odważna. Jest świetną kandydatką - ale mi słoodzi ;D. Astrid: Dziękuję...kochanie - ledwo co przeszło mi to przez gardło, chociaż... Nie było tak źle... Czkawka był w lekkim szoku tak samo jak ja. W końcu nie na co dzień mówi się do swojego przyjaciela kochanie. To dziwne...Na szczęście z tej (jak dla mnie) niezręcznej sytuacji wyratowała nas Valka, która przyniosła nam herbatę. Wstałam i pomagłam rozdać ją wszystkim. Usiadłam ponownie obok Czkawki. Valka również usadowiła się na kanapie obok mnie. Niestey Dagur wcale nie zakończył swoich pytań, on dopiero się rozkręcał.... Dagur: Czu jesteście już zaręczeni? Astrid: Tak. Ale co do ślubu to jeszcze nie ustalaliśmy szczegółów. Dagur: A chcecie się wyprowadzać? Czkawka: Myśleliśmy o wybudowaniu nowego domu dla nas. Dagur: A potomstwo? Astrid: Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Dagur: Ale wiesz że będziesz miła trochę obowiązków jako żona wodza. Astrid: Doskonale o tym wiem. Dagur: Nawet czasami będziesz musiała go zastąpić. Astrid:Jestem gotowa na wszystko - walczyliśmy zaciekle, ja się tak łatwo nie dam. Dagur: Znasz wszystkie odpowiedzi. Astrid: A ty wszystkie pytania. Dagur: No przyznam niezła jest. Może i się nada. Czkawka: Masz jakieś wątpliwości? - Czkawka robił się trochę zły. Dagur: Może i mam. Czkawka: To lepiej żebyś ich nie miał. Spojrzał na Dagura gniewnie, już myśłałam że się tu pobiją. Położyłam rękę na policzku Czkawki i odwróciła jego głowę w moją stronę. Astrid: (szeptem) Spokojnie. On tylko kiwnał lekko głową po czym wziął moją rękę z jego policzka i przeniósł ją na swoją klatkę piersiową. Ja przyległam do niego i zamknęłam na chwilę oczy. Dokładnie słyszałam jak bije jego serce. Biło nawet szybko, więc na pewno jest jeszcze zdenerwowany. Otworzyłam oczy i popatrzyłam na Dagura który pił herbatę. Biedny myśłał, że przejmie władzę, a tu klops. Szczerze to fajnie tak przytulać się do Czkawki...Jest tak przyjemnie i ciepło. Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze z parę godzin, a później zjedliśmy obiad. Resztę czasu spędziliśmy na rozmawianiu o tym jak sprawuje się Czkawka, czy smoki nie sprawiają im kłopotu, czasami jeszcze dopytywał się o ślub i takie tam, ale ja zawsze wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć. W końcu chłopaki wyszli na spacer po wiosce, a ja i Valka przygotowywałyśmy kolację. Zaczęłyśmy robic kolacje. Valka gotowała, a ja nakrywałam do stołu. Valka: Ale dogadałaś temu Dagurowi. Astrid: Dziękuję. Czkawka też sobie radzi. Valka: Chyba pierwszy raz dziewczyna się do niego przytuliła. Astrid: W sumie to drugi. - O niee! Valka: Jak to? Astrid: Nie no bo....Na tym biwaku dostaliśmy wyzwanie i się musieliśmy przytulać , ale to było tak po przyjacielsku i po prostu... Valka: Spokojnie. Ja jak byłam w waszym wieku też dostałam takie wywanie ze Stoickiem i jesteśmy w końcu małżeństwem. Astrid: A skąd pani wiedziała, że Stoick to ten jedyny? Valka: Czułam to. Gdy był blisko było mi ciepło na sercu, jak mówił do mnie to rozpływałam się cała... Astrid; To chyba fajne uczucie. Valka: I to jakie. Astrid: Gotowe! Valka: Świetnie. Ja też juz kończe. Czkawka chyba cię lubi wiesz? Astrid: No tak, bo my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Valka: Oj, nie chodzi mi oto. Astrid: Ale jak to? Valka: No mi się zdaje, żę on coś tam jednak do ciebie czuje. Astrid: Serio? Znaczy... Aha. Valka: I coś mi się zdaję, że z wzajemnością. Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, bo do domu przyszli chłopcy. Usiedliśmy i zjedliśmy w ciszy. Czasami zerkałam na Czkawkę, a on na mnie. Może Valka ma rację...Możę się w nim zakochałam...Nie wiem. Gdy Czkawka i Stoick wyszli by odprowadzić gościa Czkawka przytulił sie do mnie na pożegnanie, a ja....Nawet nie wiem jak to się stało, ale dałam mu całusa w policzek, a on tylko uśmiechnąl się domnie i poszedł do reszty. Dlaczego to zrobiłam?! Dla niektórych to jest normalne, ale ja nigdy nie przytulałam się do chłopaka (no oprócz tych 2 razy z Czkawką :P), a co dopiero pocałowac w policzek... Po prostu KOSMOS! Ale powiem wam, że czuję się z tym dobrze. Nawet bardzo... Po tym zdarzeniu poszłam na górę i położyłam się na łóżku. Sporo się dziś działo i jestem wykończona... Perspektywa Czkawki WOW! Co to było? Normalnie czułem się jak w niebie...Z lekkim szokiem doszedłem z Dagurem i tatą do portu, było pożegnanie, Dagur odpłynał i wróciliśmy do domu. Już miałem wejśc na górę gdy mama i tata mnie zatrzymali... A więc: Szczerbolka, DragonsLove, Astrid Hofferson 12!21, HTTYDfanPL i Veone052 zgadły/li, ale w połowie :) Valka: Synu chodź tu do nas. Dobra zacznam się bać...Ale przecież nic nie przeskrobałem! Chyba... Czkawka: Ok.... Stoick: Pierwsza sprawa. Świetnie wam poszło! Takie z was aktorzyny, że głowa mała. Valka: Dagur raczej nas już nie odwiedzi. Czkawka: Aha, to ja lece. Już wstałem, ale nie było mi dane iść na górę. Stoick: To jeszcze nie koniec. Błagam...Usiadłem niechętnie spowrotem. Valka: To jest bardzo ważny temat. Czkawka: Taaaak? Stoick: No wiesz....Masz już te 18 lat i... Valka: Chcemy się spytać czy masz może kogoś na oku. Czkawka: Ja? Błagam na wyspie w moim wieku są tylko Szpadka i.... Astrid. Valka: Rozumiemy.No to już leć na górę. Na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Czkawka: Dobranoc. Stoick i Valka: Dobranoc. Poleciałem szybko na górę i miałem się walnąc na łóżko, ale okazało się że Astrid na nim śpi. Nie czekając dłużej rozłożyłem koc na podłdze wziąłem poduszkę i położyłem się w końcu spać Perspektywa Valki Wiedziałam! Valka: No to już wszystko jasne... - zwróciłam się do męża Stoick: Czyli jeszcze nikogo nie ma na oku. Valka: Ty go w ogóle słuchałeś? Stoick: No tak. I powiedział, że nikogo nie ma. Valka: A nie słyszałeś jak wymawiał imię Astrid. To jest pewne, że to ona mu się podoba. Stoick: Serio? Valka: No tak. Wyczułam to. Stoick: Ja jakoś nie. Valka: Kobieca intuicja. Siedzieliśmy jeszcze chwilę, a później poszliśmy spać. 12. Niespodzianka! Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie wybieram się na poranny lot z Wichurką. Musiałam wyjść przez okno żeby nikogo nie obudzić. Po prostu nie chciałam narazie spotykać Czkawki po tym co się wczoraj stało. Przynajmniej tym lotem się odstresuje. Nim się obejrzałam już byłam w przestworzach. Poczułam na sobie lekki powiew wiatru. Ooo taak! Zrobiłam beczkę i jeszcze parę innych sztuczek. I w końcu wyądowałam w centrum wioski. Nagle podeszła do mnie jakaś mała, słodka dziewczynka i dała mi pluszowego smoka. Dziewczynka: To dla Ckawki. Sama zlobiłam. Astrid: Czkawka będzie zachwycony. A dlaczego mi go dałaś, a nie Czkawce? Dziewczynka: Bo jesteś fajna (ta logika dzieci...). I powiedz, że to od Lili. I powiec, ze jest słodki. I ze go bardzo lubiem. Astrid: Dobrze. - wzięłam od niej pluszka i ruszyłam w stronę domu naszego "celebryty". Valki i Stoicka nie było w domu. Więc zostaniemy sami, jeśli Czkawka w ogóle jest w domu. Może lepiej nie wspominać o wczorajszym i normalnie z nim gadać. Mam nadzieję że on już o tym zapomniał. Raz kozie śmierć. Zanim weszłam do domu powiedziałam Wichurce żeby się przespała czy coś. Gdy już weszłam pierwsze co zobaczyłam to mordka Szczerbatka. Astrid: Gdzie twój pan? Szczerbol pokazałam łebkiem w stronę łazienki na górze. Postanowiłam go zawołać. Astrd: Czkawka! Ty nasz celebryto! Czkawka: Chwila! - z łazienki dobiegł jego głos. Pewnie sobie włoski układa. W końcu dla jego fanek musi wyglądać perfekcyjnie. Nie no nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Tak mi się chce z tego śmiać. Astrd: Nie powświęce ci całego dnia! Później sobie włoski ułożysz! - krzyknęłam opierając się o poręcz schodów. Czkawka: Śmieszne! - krzyknął nadal będąc w łazience. Astrid: No wiem! - te nasze rozmowy... W końcu musiał nadejść ten momet kiedy nasz Czkawuś wyjdzie z łazienki. Astrid: Czkawka, chłopie masz branie! Czkawka: Co? - powiedział schodząc na dół. Astrid: To dla ciebie od Lili - podałam mu pluszaka. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie później na pluszkaka na mnie i na pluszka. Nie był dokońca pewien co się dzieje. Astrid: Jak byłam w wiosce dziewczynka do mnie podeszła i dała mi pluszaka. Powiedziała, że jest dla ciebie i mam ci powiedzieć, żę jesteś słodki i że Lili bardzo cię lubi. - patrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę - no serio mówię. Czkawka: No nie spowdziewałem się. Astrid: No nawet takie małe za tobą szaleją. Czkawka ty lepiej uważaj bo jak cię złapią taką gromadką to nie żyjesz. - mówiłam śmiejąc się co chwila. Czkawka: Co? Zazdrosna jesteś o mnie? Astrid: Oczywiście. Jak one mogą tak do mojego Czkawusia. - powiedziałam sarkastycznie. Czkawka: Ciesze się. Ale... Ty ucieszysz się jeszcze bardziej z mojej niespodzianki. Odłożył pluszka i stanął za mną. Zakrył mi oczy i wyprowadził mnie na dwór. Prowdził mnie tak jeszcze parę minut aż w końcu stanął i odsłonił mi oczy. Czkawka: Niespodzianka! Dedyk dla Natalia 1407 i Adve i Vanessa :D Przed sobą zobaczyłam śliczny piętrowy domek. Obok było coś w rodzaju stajni dla smoka w tym wypadku Wichurki. Astrid: Nie gadaj, że to dla mnie... Czkawka: Nie tak tylko ci pokazałem ten dom - powiedział z sarkazmem. Astrid: Dziękuję! - rzuciłam się mu na szuję i przytuliłam jak najmocniej. Czkawka przycisnął mnie mocniej do siebie. Staliśmy tak dobre 5 minut. Czkawka: Wiem, żę mnie kochasz i w ogóle,ale może wejdziemy do środka? Astrid: Od kiedy to z ciebie taki żartowniś? Czkawka: Wchodzimy czy nie? Astrid: Wchodzimy - powiedziałam z lekką ekscytacją. Weszliśy do środka. Jedno wielkie Woooooooow. Wszystko ładnie urządzone, kuchnia, salon i spiżarnia na parterze, a sypialnia i dodatkowy pokój były na górze. W niektórych miejscach były rózne dekoracje typu kwiatki czy wazony i takie tam.Meble ze ślicznego drewna, wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Po prostu idealnie. Astrid: I ty to urządziłeś? Czkawka: Tak. Nie podoba ci się? Ech, wiedziałem.... Astrd: Ale z ciebie idiota. - podeszłam do niego, chyba bał się, że dostanie ode mnie w twarz - Jest idealnie. I znowu przytulas. Astrid: Jak ja mam ci się za to odwdzięczyć?.... Czkawka: Wystarczy, że jesteś. Astrid: Ta dziewczynka miała racje. Czkawka: Co? Astrid: Słodki jesteś. Twoja przyszła dziewczyna to farciara. Czkawka: Dzięki Astrid. Ja nawet nie chcę mówić jakie szczęście będzie miał twój facet. Stalibyśmy jeszcze wtuleni w siebie tak przez cały dzień, ale coś musiało nam rzeszkodzić, a mianowicie jeźdźcy. Oni to zawsze przychodzą w odpowiedniej porze... Szpadka: Mówiłam, że coś się kroi... A no tak! My cały czas stoimy wtuleni w siebie. Brawa! Brawa dla Astrid i Czkawki! Przestaliśmy się przytulać i spojrzeliśmy na Szpadkę lekko wkurzonym wzrokiem. Szpadka:Astrid! Masz nowy dom to może zrobimy sobie nocowanko! Smark: Tak! I będziemy spać w jednym pokoju - dodał po czym poruszył brwiami (wiecie o co chodzi ) Szpadka: Nie ty Smark! To dziewczyńskie nocowanie. Smark: No przezież wiem. Astrid: Tiaa... - przewróciłam oczami - Szpadka to o 16.00 u mnie, ok? Szpadka:Oczywiście! To do zobaczenia. Czkawka: A po co tu wszyscy przyszliście? Mieczyk: W sumie to nie wiem. I tak jak się pojawili, tak zniknęli. Ich nigdy nikt nie ogarnie. Czkawka: Wariaci... Astrid: Całkiem jak my. Czkawka: Racja. Astrid: Ale wiesz co ci powiem? Tylko wariaci są coś warci. 13. Nocowanko i pogaduchy :) Perspektywa Astrid Dom jest praktycznie urządzony, miałam mniej więcej wszystkie rzeczy które powinny być w normalnym domu . Za parę minut powinna pojawić się u mnie Szpadka. Nie mogę sie doczekać! To takie moje pierwsze nocowanko i po prostu się strasznie, strasznie ciesze! Poznam lepiej Szpadkę, pogadamy sobie o różnych rzeczach, będziemy się śmiać i w ogóle wszystko! O! Ktoś puka! Astrid, nie ktoś tylko Szpadka, bo kto inny. Astrid: Już idę! Pobiegłam szybko do drzwi i energicznie je otworzyłam. Szpadka: Astrid! Astrid: Szpadka! Misiaczek na powitanie. Serio czuję, że ten wieczór będzie niesamowity! Astrid: Wchodź, wchodź. Zaprosiłam Szpadkę do środka. Poszłyśmy na górę, Szpadka zostawiła swoje rzeczy i usiadła na łóżku. Usiadłam obok niej. Astrid: Bo...Ja nie dokońca wiem co robi się na takich nocowaniach.... Szpadka: Możemy porozmawiać, później zrobimy bitwe na poduszki...Ale najpierw może coś zjemy? Astrid: Tak zaraz przyniosę kanapki i sok. Poleciałam szybko do kuchni i wzięłam tackę z jedzeniem. Wróciłam do Szpadki z uśmiechem na twarzy i położyłam tackę na łóżku. Astrid: Mamy kanapki z szynką, pomidorem, ogórkiem i innymi takimi. I sok pomarańczowy. Szpadka: Pychotki. Wzięłyśmy po kanapce. Porozmawiałyśmy trochę i w końcu całe pożywienie (xD) zniknęło. Później umyłyśmy się i przebrałyśmy w pidżamy. I tak nie będziemy nigdzie wychdzić więc przebrałyśmy sie wcześniej. Szpadka: To może teraz pogadamy o chłopakach. Astrid: Ja tam nie mam o kim mówić... Szpadka: Aha.... Czyli nie kochasz się w Czkawce? Astrid: Znaczyy....Nie, no co ty... Szpadka: Ja myślę inaczej... Astrid: No może... - patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco - Dobra może i mi się podoba! Szpadka: Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam że się kochacie! Astrid: Ale tylko ja go kocham więc... Szpadka: Każdy głupi wie że Czkawka cię kocha. Astrid: Serio? Szpadka: Leci na ciebie jak smok na smoczymiętke! Astrid: To w sumie fajnie... Szpadka: Fajnie? Możecie być parą i to za chwilę. Astrid: Nie, wole nie.... Szpadka: To kochasz go czy nie? Astrid: No tak, ale nie... Nie wiem już sama! Szpadka trzepnęla mnie poduszką. Popatrzyłam się na nią i oddałam jej. I tak właśnie zaczęła się bitwa. Astrid: Poddaj się Szpadka: Nigdy! Nawalałyśmy się dalej. Aż w końcu ja miałam dwie poduszki w rękach. A Szpadka była bezbronna. Astrid: I co teraz? Szpadka: To. Podbiegła szybko do okna i wykrzyczała na całe gardło. Szpadka: ASTRID KOCHA CZKAWKĘ! Astrid: Co ty? Powaliło cię? - powiedziałam zdenerwowana, ale też rozbawiona. (nie wiem czy tak się da ale pomińmy to xD) Szpadka: Ja mówię tylko prawdę. - i zaczęla się śmiać. Astrid: Mówisz? Ty krzyczysz. Szpadka: Może i tak... Obydwie leżałyśmy na łóżku i zwijałyśmy się ze śmeichu. Szczerze to nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Ale ważne że się świetnie bawię. Astrid: A jak tam twój kochaś? Szpadka: Eret? Wspaniale! Nawet wysłał mi list straszliwcem i przyczepił do niego różę. Wzięłam go ze sobą żeby ci go przeczytać. " Kochana Szpaduniu" Długo mnie nie ma i wierz mi tęsknie za tobą niemiłosiernie, więc napisałem dla ciebie, moja miła wiersz: Jesteś latem mym i wiosną, Roześmianą wciąż radością, To Ty zimą i jesienią Jesteś kwiatem i zielenią, Tyś mym źródłem i strumieniem, W Tobie gaszę me pragnienie, Z Tobą wszystkie chwile dzielę: Świątek, piątek i niedzielę. Składam dzisiaj w Twoje ręce Życie moje i... me serce! Szpadka czytała go ze wzruszeniem, a ja szczerze to nie lubię wierszy, ale nieźle nawet go wymyślił. Szpadka: I jak? Astrid: Jest naprawdę świetny. Szpadka: Och, co ja bym dała żęby go znów zobaczyć... Astrid: No musisz być cierpliwa. Szpadka: Na niego to mogę wieczność czekać. Chciałabym znów go pocałować poczuć te jego usta i.... Astrid: Dobra, dobra już mi się tu nie rozpędzaj. Szpadka: A ty... A czy coś między tobą a Czkawką.... Coś może przez ten czas się wydarzyło... Astrid: Nie no... Tylko tam dałam mu buziaka w policzek i się tuliliśmy nawet długo i powiedział, że mój chłopak będzie miał wielkiego farta... Szpadka: Kochana to rześ zaszalała. Siedziałyśmy tak jeszcze gadając i śmiejąc się, aż w końcu zasnęłyśmy. Oczywiście miałyśmy rozłożone śpiwory na podłodze. Spałam sobie słodko, aż w końcu przez jakiś głupi hałas się obudziłam. Wstałam i wyjrzałam za okno i nikogo nie było. Dziwne. Poszłam z powrotem do śpiwora, ale na moje nieszczęście kompletnie nei mogłam zasnąć. Postanowiłam sie przejść. Założyłam coś cieplejszego i poszłam z moim toporkiem do lasu. Zastanawiałam sę nad tym co mówiła Szpadka. Czy ja i Czkawka moglibyśmy być razem? Czy ja go w ogóle kocham? Nie dawało mi to spokoju. Zaczęłam rzucać toporem w drzewa. Szczerze to nawet się trochę zapuściłam w ten las. Porzucałam jeszcze trochę tym moim "niezniszczalnym" toporem, aż w końcu mi się znudziło i ruszyłam w stronę wioski. Ciągle coś wmawiało mi że kocham Czkawkę, ale ja sama nie byłam tego pewna ... (od autorki: Posłuchajcie sobie w tym momencie tej piosenki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y5S4mMkTSU . Dla mnie idealnie pasuje do sytuacji) Wróciłam do domu i i od razu walnęłam w kimę. 14. Było blisko... UWAGA! A więc ten oto rozdział dedykuję kochanej Szczerbatce07 :D Gdyby nie ona nexta by nie było. Dała mi super pomysł na rozdział i bardzo,bardzo,bardzo jej dziękuję :D Perspektywa Astrid Wczoraj nawet się nie przebrałam. Taki ze mnie leniuch...Wstałam lekko nie wyspana. W końcu nie każdy wychodzi w środku nocy do lasu i myśli o tym czy się zakochał czy nie...Nie ważne. Wstałam z podłogi i zorientowałąm się że nie ma Szpadki. Poszła już? Zeszłam na dół i ukazała mi się moja zguba. Szpadka właśnie robiła nam śniadanie. Kochana. Astrid: Nie trzeba było. Szpadka: Trzeba, trzeba. Astrid: A co tam robisz? - poszłam do niej do kuchni. Szpadka: Naleśniki. Astrid: Mmmmm.... Zapowiada się przepysznie. Gdy wszystko było zjedzone Szpadka musiała już lecieć. Spakowała wszystko i już miała wychodzić. Właśnie się tulimy na pożegnanie. Astrid: Paa, musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć. Szpadka: Tylko następnym razem weźmiemy ze sobą Czkawkę i Ereta. Astrid: Oczywiście.... Szpadka: Paa Astrid: Paa I oto w ten sposób zostałam sama w domu. A w ogóle zapomniałam o Wichurce! Wybiegłam z domu i od razu zobaczyłam moją wspaniałą przujaciólkę. Podbiegła do mnie ucieszona. Astrid: No już. Idziemy polatać. Wsiadłam na nią i poleciałyśmy. Ciągle walczę z myślami. Kacham go? Czy nie? Kocham? Czy nie? To takie trudne... Że też Czkawka nie mógł być jakiś brzydszy czy coś... I mniej mądry...Ech... Dobra As skup się na lataniu. Astrid: Ok mała. Lecimy do góry, pikujemy w dół i beczka. Czyli to co zwykle. Smoczyca pokiwała łebkiem. Wzbiłyśmy się ponad chmury. Ale pięknie. Kocham takie widoki. Ciekawe czy Czkawka też... Nie Astrid! Miałaś o nim nie myśleć. Ok, taraz pikujemy w dół. Ta adrenalina i wiatr we włosach. A propo włosów.... Czkawce tak się ślicznie układją... Są takie słodkie te jego kosmyczki. A jego oczy...Takie przepełnione tajemnicą i też takie dzikie i... zielone. Astrid: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! - właśnie spadłam ze smoka więc nie miejcie pretensji że wrzeszczę. Tak się zamyśliłam że nawet nie zauważyłam jak Wichura robiła beczkę. Nie się złapałam dobrze i spadam. Chwila. Jednak już nie spadam...O oc chodzi?! Otworzyłam oczy i kogo widzę? Nasz bohater Czkawka razem ze swoim rumakiem Szczerblem. Siedziałam tuż za Czkawką, wtulona w niego. Czkawka: Gdzie tak lecisz? Astrid: Najprawdopodobniej na pewną śmieć. Ale zjawił się mój wybawiciel. Czkawka: Och, to zaszczyt. Ratować taką damę. Astrid: Jasne,jasne. Wylądowaliśmy nad klifem. Zaraz po nas wylądowała Wichura. Podeszłam do niej. Astrid: Przepraszam kochana trochę się zamyśliłam. Czkawka: A nad czym tak myśłałaś? Astrid: Musisz wszystko wiedzieć? Czkawka: No nie... Astrid: Właśnie. Podeszłam do krawedzi klifu i usiadłam tak, że nogi zwisywały na d przepaścią. Po chwili dosiadł się do mnie Czkawka. Astrid: Czkawka, a może słyszałeś wieczorem jakies krzyki? Czkawka: Nie raczej, nie... Perspektywa Czkawki Szczerze to słyszałem co krzyczała Szpadka. Nie chciałem jakoś stresować Astrid, więc wolałem nic nie mówić. Czkawka: A jak tam w ogóle nocowanie? Astrid: A no dobrze..... Szpadka opowiadała mi o Erecie... Czkawka: To współczuję. Jak ona się o nim rozgada to nie ma końca. Astrid: No pokazywała mi list miłosny od niego... Czkawka: On napisał list miłosny? Ta napewno... Astrid: Właśnie... Dla mnie to dziwne... Czkawka: Dla mnie też. Takie... Astrid i Czkawka: Głupie. Perspektywa Astrid No po prostu De Ja Vi (czy jak to tam). Sytuacja powtarza się tylko teraz nie ucieknę do łazienki. Jedyne co mogłam zrobić to odrócić wzrok w drugę stronę. On tylko lekko zaśmiał się pod nosem. A później zaczął się jeszcze bardziej śmiać. Astrid: Co cię tak bawi?! - byłam lekko wkurzona, czy on śmieje się ze mnie?! Czkawka: Sam nie wiem - mówił śmiejąc się Patrzyłam tak, jak ten idiota zwija się ze śmiechu. Ech... Podniosłam się. Nie będę mu przeszkadzać. Jak mu odbiło może potrzebuje samotności? Heh. Jak już mówiłam podnosłam się i miałam kierować się do domu lecz nasze kochane smoczki się ganiały i przy okazji popchnęły mnie przez co wylądowałam na Czkawce. Ten zacząl się jeszcze bardziej śmiać a co dziwne ja do niego dołączyłam. Czkawka: Ja nie mogę. Haahhahaa, z czego my się śmiejemy? Astrid: Hahahha, a bo ja wiem... Czkawka: Dobra, musimy się zbierać. Astrid: Ale ja nie dam rady wstać ani iść do domu... - tak ja nadal na nim leże xD Czkawka: As, wracamy. Astrid: Nie chce mi się. Czkawka: Mam cię wziąć siłą? Astrid: Ehe...- powiedziałam lekceważąco Przeturlałam się na trawę żeby Czkawka mógł wstać. On niech sobie idzie. Ja zostaję. Astrd: Czkawka! Podniósł mnie i przerzucił przez ramię. Teraz wisiałam na nim i waliłam (nie tak mocno) pięściami w plecy. Astrid: Gdzie idziemy? Czkawka: Do wioski, a gdzie? Astrid: Przecież jestem duża mogłam zostać tam sama. Czkawka: No i byś się zamyśliła i spadła z klifu. Astrid: Po pierwsze to spadłam ze smoka, a po drugie oj raz mi się zdarzyło... Czkawka: Ale drugi raz to już bym cię nie uratował. Czkawka sobie teraz idzie jakby nigdy nic przez wioskę ze mną przerzuconą przez ramię. A za nami idą sobie nasze smoczydła. Całkiem normalne. I jeszcze do tego obok nas przechodzi wódz. Pięknie... Czkawka: Hej tato! Astrid: Dzień dobry - pomachałam wisząc na Czkawce. Stoick: Dobry,dobry.... - powiedział lekko zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją. Czkawka szedł dalej w stronę mojego domu. Gdy dotarł na miejsce odstawił mnie na ziemię. Czkawka: I co? Astrid: I nic. Czkawka: A dostanę nagrodę? Astrid: Za co? Czkawka: No wiesz niosłem cię przez całą drogę. Astrid: Ja cię o to nie prosiłam. Czkawka:A przytulasek? Zrobił słodkie oczka i wystawił ręce w moją stronę. Ja tylko przewróciłam oczami i przytuliłam się do niego. Trochę jeszcze się potuliliśmy. Astrid: Zadowolony? Czkawka: Bardzo. Astrid: Ok. Leć już. Wysłałam mu uśmiech i weszłam do domu. Przez okno widziałam jeszcze jak odchodził razem z mordką do swojego domu. 15. Wszystko jest świetnie....Do czasu Perspetywa Astrid Minęły trzy miesiące. Wszystko układa się świetnie. W domu mi się mieszka nieziemsko, z Czkawką jesteśmy bardzo bliskimi przyjaciólmi, a ze Szpadką też nie jest gorzej. Stałyśmy się naj naj najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Spędzmay ze sobą naprawdę mnóstwo czasu. Oczywiście przy okazji siedzimy sobie razem z Mieczykiem. I robimy z nim niezłe kawały. Nie chcecie wiedzieć co ostatnio zrobiliśmy z bliźnikami Wiadru i Grubemu...Nie zapomnę tego do końca życia. No a wracając do Czkawki. Rano zawsze latamy sobie razem i tak samo wieczorami. Bardzo się zbliżyliśmy. A poza tym już niedługo będzie pora naszego porannego lotu. Ostatnio zaczęłam myśleć o tym że...Mój brat nie daje żadnych znaków. Zapomniał już? Może czeka na odpowiedni moment? Szczerze to trochę się tego obawiam. Nawet bardzo. No ale trzeba wrócić to teraźniejszości. Zchodzę na dół, a przed domem czeka na mnie mój kochany przyjaciel. Wyszłam na dwór. Astrid: Witam. Czkawka: A witam,witam. Astrid: Ależ piękny dzonek dziś mamy nieprawdaż? Czkawka: Nieprawdam. Hahahhahha. Te nasze przywitania... My to jesteśmy mądrzy. Astrid: Dobra, lecimy? Czkawka: No jasne. Astrid: Chwila...Wichura! Czkawka: Ej właśnie gdzie Szczerbol? Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać i okazało się że nasze kochane smoczki urządziły sobie mini randkę. Astrid: Co to za randki? Czkawka: Stary.... No jak to że znalazłeś sobie dzeiwczynę szybciej odemnie? - skierowął się do Szczerbatka. Astrid: Nieźle. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie i Czkawkę tak jakby coś sugerował. Astrid: Co on się tak patrzy? Czkawka: Zwylke ma taką minę gdy coś kombinuje... Smok potrzedł do nas powoli. Zaczynam się bać. Popatrzyła na nas i jednym zwinnym ruchem papchnął mnie ogonem prosto na Czkawkę. Leżałam na nim, a nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Zaczeliśmy się do siebie przybliżać...Coraz bliżej... I bliżej...I nagle BUM! Coś w wiosce zrobiło straszny huk przez co lekko się speszyłam i szybko się od niego odsunęłam, Następnie wstałam i otrzepałam się. Astrid: Przepraszam... Czkawka: Nie no nic się nie stało. To ja przepraszam za mojego gada. Po czym dostał ogonem w twarz. Astrid: Heh. Lecimy? Czkawka: Dobra. Chodź mordko! Wsiedliśmy na nasze smoki i pofrunęliśmy. Robiliśmy jak to zwylke sztuczki i inne akrobacje. Nagle odezwał się Czkawka. Czakwka: Pokazać ci coś? Astrid: Nie. Pokazałam mu język. Czkawka: Ok to ci pokaże. Astrid: A czy ja chciałam? Czkawka: A co za różnica... Posłałam mu uśmieszek a on stanął na Szczerbatku i...Skoczył! O nie! Chwila...Co on...Czy on lata?! Szybuje! Chwilę potem Szczerbatek złapał go i znów siedział na smoku. Astrid: To było niesmaowite! Czkawka: No bo ja jestem niesamowity. Astrid: Oczywiście. I znowu dostał z ogona. Haha, dobrze mu tak. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! To już dziś czwarty raz ! Astrid: Czwarty? Myślałam że drugi. Czkawka: No wiesz...Były małe problemu ze wsatniem i dostało mi się dwa razy. Astrid: No ale wiesz...Przynajmniej jest konsekwenty. Czkawka: Taa...Super. Prawdopodobnie next pojawi się dopiero w weekend, bo mam napięty grafik. Dziś była na zakupach żeby wybrać sobie prezent i jesczze nasza "kochana" polonistka zadała na wypracowanko na piątek. W czwartek idziemy z klasą do kina, a późnie mam próbę i tak dalej. A w piątek mam imprezkę urodzinową :) C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania